Healing Together
by MiaElizabeth
Summary: Bella and Edward, best friends of 12 years, go through a terrible heart ache which means they have to heal together. Will they end up together because of the circumstances or will their hurt drift them apart? Rated T. BxE.
1. Not Right

**_Chapter 1 - Not right_**

I opened up my calculus text book and started reading. My mid terms were in a month and I needed to cram. Especially for calculus, it's my worst subject

"For the last time, No Tanya! I can't," I heard someone yell from next door

I walked out onto my balcony and I could see my best friend Edward arguing with his girlfriend Tanya on the phone. _Isn't this like the third time this week?_

"When you were busy tutoring Ashley last week and missed our six month anniversary I didn't yell at you! I'm only missing one date to the movies with you Tan!" Edward yelled again

I rolled my eyes and sat on the balcony floor with my knees pulled up against my chest and I carried on studying calculus

After ten minutes of listening to Edward arguing with Tanya and two minutes of them forgiving each other, Edward finally walked outside onto his balcony and smiled at me

I stood up and leaned against my balcony rail and looked at him

"You know, I can predict how your arguments with Tanya end every time now! I wonder why that is … Oh yeah! It's because it always ends the same!" I snickered and Edward frowned

"It doesn't happen that often, Bells," he muttered and I just rolled my eyes

Edward looked at the ground and sighed. He looked upset, which was unusual for Edward.

I climbed onto the tree that spread wide in the gap between our houses. I walked carefully across the big branch and hopped off it when I was at Edward's balcony

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him

"I'm just sick of arguing. The shouting keeps increasing in volume and I swear I'm going to loose my voice soon if it carries on that way," Edward muttered

"You need to talk to Tanya about it then Edward. You two care about each other and if she truly did then she will understand," I told him

"I would, but she is never around anymore. I only ever see her at school and the one day she asks me to go out to the movies, I already have plans," Edward sighed

"I don't see Gavin much anymore either, he is always studying or out with Josh," I mumbled

Gavin is my long term boyfriend. We have been dating for just over a year now

"What is he doing tonight?" Edward asked me

"Going to see some crappy movie in Port Angeles," I muttered and Edward chuckled

"Bella! Time for dinner!" I heard my mum yell and I sighed

"See you later Edward," I murmured

"Bye Bells," he said and then I climbed back over to my house

I hopped onto my balcony and walked into my room and downstairs

My mum handed me a plate with fried chicken and salad on it

"Thanks mum," I mumbled and then I walked back up to my room and sat on my bed and ate a piece of fried chicken

After I finished my dinner I decided to just get into my pyjamas

I walked into my en-suite bathroom and pulled on a pair of red and white polka dot pyjamas trousers and a white short sleeved v-neck t-shirt, that ended just above my belly button

I walked onto my balcony again and leaned forward against the rail

"You know, for the twelve years we've been friends, I have never seen you in your pyjamas," I heard Edward muse and I looked up at his balcony and he was smirking

"Well now you have." I laughed and so did he

"You need to buy bigger shirts Bella," Edward snorted

"It's supposed to be like that you idiot," I snickered

"Sure Bella," Edward snorted again and I rolled my eyes

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Good night Edward," I sighed

"Night Bells," he mumbled and then we both walked back into our rooms

I hopped into my bed and fell asleep pretty quickly.

I woke up the next morning and groaned. Monday's are horrible!

I changed quickly into a red and black checked shirt that had two small slits at the side that showed a bit of skin on the sides of my stomach and a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black UGG boots. I tucked my jeans into my boots and tied my hair up into a loose pony tail and then I quickly brushed my teeth

I heard a knock at my balcony door and I sighed

"Come in Alice!" I yelled and she skipped in, giddy as usual

Alice is Edward's sister and they have another sibling called Emmett. I and Alice were best friends, Emmett was like my big brother and I and Edward were sort of like both of them together. We enjoy each others company a lot and we have so much in common. Sort of like friendly soul mates

"Morning Bella," she sighed happily

"Morning Al," I mumbled

"You ready?" she asked and I nodded and grabbed my bag

We walked out of my house and towards my car. I had two vehicles, my red truck which only I liked and a 2009 black range rover sport. Four by fours were my types of cars.

I paid for my range rover, courtesy of the money my grandmother left in her will for me. Grandma Swan adored me because I was her only grandchild. When she died, it destroyed me and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw how many zero's there were on the amount of money she left me. I never knew she was that rich! After I bought my car I put the money into a savings account for college, although I didn't even need a quarter of it for tuition, there was enough of it to pay for over twenty people to go to college!

We both hopped in and I drove us both to school.

When we arrived at school I realised how early we were

I got out the car and so did Alice and we walked straight over to Edward who had parked his silver Volvo next to my car

Edward gave me a quick hug and then Gavin walked over and I grinned

"Hey baby," I greeted him and he kissed me lightly on the lips

"Hey hon. How are you?" he asked me

"Great. Hey, have you seen Tanya, I'm sure Edward wants to see her?" I asked him and he stiffened and then relaxed within three seconds and I was instantly confused

"No, I haven't seen her Bella," he murmured

"Edward!" I heard Tanya's voice squeal from behind. I turned around just in time to see her shut her car door

She ran over to Edward and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her but he looked a bit hesitant

Emmett then walked over with his girlfriend Rosalie and her brother Jasper

"Hi Emmett," I greeted him and he gave me a bone crushing hug in return

"Ow, Emmett!" I complained and he dropped me

"Hey Bells," he greeted me with his unnaturally loud voice

Alice kept staring at Jasper and every time he looked at her she would look away embarrassed. It was no secret to any of us that Alice was head over heels for Jasper, in fact it was only a secret to him, he was totally oblivious to it!

"Hi Bella," Tanya said to me and smiled

"Hi Tanya," I murmured

I and Tanya got along pretty good. We weren't best friends or anything like that; I suppose you could say we were sort of friends. The main reason I liked her was because she was different to Edward's other girlfriends, she didn't complain about mine and Edward's friendship, she understood that we were just good friends unlike the others, some of them accused Edward of cheating on them with me!

Tanya looked at Gavin and stiffened. _Were they always like this and I just didn't notice?_

The bell went then and we all split up for our morning classes.

The bell went for lunch and I practically ran out of the class room and to the cafeteria.

I joined the lunch queue, bought my food and then sat at mine and my friends table. I was sat in the middle of Edward and Gavin which suited me great

Edward shoved a slice of piece of pizza in my mouth and I spat it out and laughed at the immaturity

"What was that for?" I asked

"You haven't touched your food, so I'm forcing it down you," Edward said and chuckled

"I only just sat down you moron, give me a chance to pick the food up," I muttered and he laughed

I picked up my apple and Edward glared at me. I sighed and put the apple down and ate a burger and he grinned

"Why are you making me eat fatty foods," I complained to Edward after my first bite

"You're looking a bit skinny bells," he said and I smacked his arm

"I weigh the same as I did last month," I snapped and he snickered

"Do you want to hang out tonight Bells?" Gavin asked me, interrupting my conversation with Edward

"Sure, what do you want to do?" I asked him

"We can hang out at my house if you want," he offered and out the corner of my eye I saw a little frown on Tanya's face. _What is going on?!_

"Sure, pick me up at six," I told him and he nodded

That afternoon when I got home I walked straight into my closet and pulled out what Alice had demanded I had to wear

"I can't believe I'm wearing this," I muttered to myself

I put on the black babydoll dress. It had two thin straps and silk lining. I put on a pair of silver ballet flats and I straightened my hair. I got a glittery silver elastic hair band and put it on, but instead of pushing it back onto my hair, I left it on my forehead.

I made myself something to eat and ate slowly, to kill the time

Then I watched TV for a bit and after an hour I looked at the clock. _Seven o'clock …_

Gavin was never late to pick me up. I grabbed my car keys and walked out of the house and got into my range rover and towards Gavin's house

Something isn't right …

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**Okay, this is a story I have been working on for a few months now and I really enjoyed writing it. I have had amazing support from my best friend Keels 'Twilighterz2k9', she has helped me remain writing even when I've been having a hard time ... boy troubles mainly! :D**

**I just want to explain that the reason I'm going straight into the bad part of the story is because the story is mainly about Edward and Bella healing together because of the bad event, hence the title of the story!**

**Please review this story everyon!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	2. That's What Friends Are For

**_Chapter 2 - That's What Friends Are For_**

I stepped on the gas pedal harder, so I couldn't get stopped at the traffic lights. I opened up the window of my car and sighed happily. It was rather warm out tonight, pretty weird for the cold and wet town of Forks

I pulled up outside of Gavin's house to see that his car was in the drive. I took the key out of the ignition and got out of my car and shut the door behind me

I walked up the path towards the front door uncomfortably. _Why do I feel so awkward about this?_

I knocked tentatively on the door and his mum opened it pretty quickly

"Hello Bella, dear. How are you?" she asked me, smiling

"Hi, I'm good thanks. Is Gavin in? He was supposed to pick me up over an hour ago?" I asked shyly

"Yeah, he's in his room. You can go up if you want," she offered and I nodded my head gratefully

I walked up the stairs and stopped hesitantly outside of Gavin's room and suddenly I heard a loud groan and I raised an eyebrow in confusion

I opened the door and my eyes widened and I felt them start to get wet

Gavin was lying on his bed with Tanya on top of him and they were … _kissing! NAKED!_

I gasped and Gavin heard and looked at me and his eyes widened. Tanya looked as well and she bit her lip

I ran back down the stairs and Gavin's mum watched me run out of the house with confusion all over her face. I got into my car and drove away as fast as I could. I felt the tears flow more freely and they stung my eyes

I finally got to my house and I ran straight up to my room and collapsed on my bed and started sobbing

How could he do this to me? And with my best friends girlfriend as well! _Shit!_ What about Edward? I have to tell him … but it will hurt him so much!

I carried on sobbing and half an hour later I walked out onto my balcony because I was to hot in my bedroom

I leaned forward on the rail and put my head in my hands. _What am I going to do?_

I felt my body shake as I sobbed silently and the tears continued

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask and I realised he was on his balcony. _Oh no!_

I heard some shuffling and he was instantly on my balcony and he pulled me into a hug

"What happened?" he whispered

"I caught Gavin in his bedroom cheating on me," I croaked and Edward stiffened

"He was with another girl?" he whispered, trying to stay calm. I nodded my head weakly and Edward growled

"How the hell is this happening to you? You have always had the better relationship! I and Tanya actually had a really good day today, no fighting!" Edward said in shock and I froze

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked and shook me by the shoulders gently

"Edward you should know that … Tanya was the girl Gavin was naked with in his bed and making out with," I whispered and Edward growled even louder and yanked his phone out of his pocket and starting going through his contacts, with one of his arms still around me

"Tanya!" He spat her name, "Why the fuck am I here comforting my best friend because she caught you in bed naked with her boyfriend?!"

I heard Tanya mumbling frantically, but I couldn't make out what she was saying

"There's no excuse for it Tanya! You cheated on me with my best friend's boyfriend! How slutty! It's over and tell Gavin it's over between him and Bella as well!" Edward snapped and put his phone away

I placed my head in the crook of Edward's neck and he wrapped both his arms around my waist and rested his chin on top of my head

"We can get through this together Bells," he whispered and I nodded my head

The next day at school was horrible. I kept avoiding Tanya and Gavin, plus I was getting sympathy looks from Alice, Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie!

I sat down next to Edward during lunch and he smiled encouragingly at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"Where's your food Bells?" he asked me

"Not hungry," I muttered glumly and he looked at me sadly

"Bells, you have to eat," he whispered and I shook my head

"I'll have something when I get home, just not now," I mumbled

"Fine," he sighed, "but at least have some of my drink,"

"Deal," I agreed and took his bottle of lemonade and drank the whole thing and smirked at him

"I wanted to drink that!" he complained and I shrugged innocently and he got up off the table and walked over to the drinks fridge and paid for another bottle of lemonade and then he sat back down and grinned at me

"You are such a baby," I snorted and he shrugged

I took my cell phone out of my bag and checked my text messages. I had one voicemail so I dialled the voicemail number and pressed my phone gently to my ear

"_Beep!_ You have one message. Sent March the sixteenth at 12:30pm," the annoying machine said. _12:30 … that means the message was just sent._

"To listen to the message, press one," the machine said

I pressed one and the phone beeped again

"Bella, I am so, so, so very sorry about what happened yesterday, I wish you hadn't have walked in on it, that was awful for you and it was horrible for me to see the hurt expression on your face. This doesn't excuse what I did Bella, but you have to know, it was just one moment of weakness! Please give me another chance, I will make it up to you and I will never ever hurt you like that again. Please ring me back or text me, please!" Gavin said and then the phone beeped to let me know the message was over

I pressed _end_ and put the phone back in my bag. I didn't cry … I didn't feel anything, I just felt numb.

"Bella, what was that?" Edward asked me and I just handed him my cell phone with no expression on my face and mouthed voicemail

Edward listened to the voicemail intently and then growled once it was over

"Ignore him Bella, I doubt it was just _one_ moment of weakness!" he spat in disgust and my eyes widened slightly

"You think it was more than once?" I gasped

"Yeah, I started noticing two weeks ago that they were giving each other funny looks and I was just like _'have they always been like this?' _I just ignored it but after what happened last night, I think that's why they gave each other funny looks. I don't know if it started two weeks ago or not because I didn't really look before," Edward explained and my eyes widened more

"I noticed them giving each other funny looks yesterday at school," I whispered and Edward just nodded

"You can't let this rule your life Bella," he said

"I know," I murmured

"You're not crying though, which is good," he noted and I just nodded my head and sighed

The rest of the day dragged on and I was so happy when the bell rang at three o'clock

I almost ran to my car and hopped in and tapped my fingers impatiently on the dashboard as I waited for Alice

Alice hopped into the car moments later and smiled up at me

"Hey Bella," she greeted me

"Hi Al," I replied and pulled out of the parking space and out of the parking lot

I drove towards my house whilst Alice babbled on about her day

"So I walk into history right, and guess who I'm sitting next to!" Alice challenged

"Jasper?" I guessed in a bored tone, it was obvious it was him by the way she was acting

"Yes!" She squealed and clapped her hands

I pulled into my driveway and me and Alice got out of the car. Alice walked across my lawn and to her own house. I walked inside of my house and ran straight upstairs to my room

I walked out onto my balcony and contemplated what to do. I had no homework, no boyfriend to go out with, what was I going to do?

I turned my head around and the pool in my backyard caught my eye. I never knew the reason we had it, since it is always cold here, but it's rather warm out today …

I walked into my closet and put on a baby pink bikini that had spaghetti straps that tied at the neck, the back and the hips.

I put on a large plain white top I had. It belonged to Edward actually. It ended just below my butt, but hey, who is going to see?

I grabbed a towel and skipped downstairs and out of the back door. I placed my towel on one of the deck chairs that was on our patio. I walked off the patio and I sat on the edge of the pool and dipped my toes in slowly and sighed

I sat there for about ten minutes, arguing with myself in my brain what I should do about the Gavin situation. It's like there was an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. The angel was telling me to be true to myself and not to take him back, but the shitty little devil was telling me to take him back and that I was nothing without his love.

I shook my head frantically and took off Edward's top and put it with my towel on the patio and then tied my hair up in a high, messy bun. I dived into the pool and smiled, the feel of the water was great!

After swimming thirty lengths I climbed out of the pool and wrapped the towel around my body and quickly dried myself. I put Edward's t-shirt back on and sat on the comfortable, sofa like deck chair and pulled my knees up

I still feel numb, so numb that I don't even feel hungry and I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday.

"Need some company?" that familiar velvety voice sounded from behind me

"Sure Edward, take a seat," I mumbled

Edward's voice had always sounded like velvet to me, it soothed me when I was stressed or upset, which was why he was the person I craved for the most when I was upset

Edward sat down next to me and his eyes were brimmed with tears and I suddenly felt sad myself. If Edward cries, I cry, it's just the way we are.

"Sh, Edward! Don't cry, please," I begged him

"It's just so hard," he sobbed

"I know, trust me, I was with … _Gavin_ – for over a year and I really thought he was the one for me, the perfect man, but I guess not," I muttered. It was hard for me to say his name; I all but choked on it.

"How are you taking this so easily?" He asked

"Because, I realised their not worth out tears. That one day, we will find the right person for ourselves, someone who doesn't cheat on us with our best friend's boyfriend or girlfriend," I told him

"I guess you're right bells," he sniffed and wiped his eyes

"Aren't I always?" I laughed and so did he

"Thanks Bells, you always know how to cheer me up," he sighed happily

"That's what friends are for," I said

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**Okay, so this is where the storyline really starts. They are both depressed over their heartach and they have to heal together. What will this do to their friendship, will it grow into something more?! :D Read to find out people!!!**

**Thank you to everyone who added this story and reviewed it! Please review this chapter everyone! :]**

**_Mia xxx_**


	3. Eating

_**Chapter 3 - Eating**_

_**  
Two Months Later:**_

I walked into my house like I usually did after school and went straight up to my room and dropped my bag on the floor

It had been two months since I caught _him_ cheating on me with _her!_

I could never bring myself to say their names. I wasn't over what had happened, but I hadn't cried since I first found out, the numbness was still there though

I stripped out of my clothes and put on my baby blue, halter bikini and I put on Edward's white t-shirt and then I hopped downstairs and out to the pool, for my daily swim

The last time I saw Edward outside of school, was the first time I had swam at night. He always stayed inside his room now, grieving, and at school he would have a fake smile plastered on his face whenever he saw me

I took off his top and put it on the deck chair. I tied my hair up as usual and just before I dived in I heard a gasp behind me

I turned around to see Edward standing about five metres away from me and just staring at me with his mouth wide open

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked confused

"You know two months ago after all the shit happened and you didn't eat at school and you promised you would after school? Well, did you ever get to eating?!" He asked, slightly angry at the end

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, still confused

"You look so skinny Bella! I can see your ribs sticking out!" he yelled and pointed to my stomach

"Of course I have eaten since then. I just forget sometimes, that's all," I muttered

"Bella, I thought you were handling this better than me, but obviously not, I – I think that ...," Edward paused and looked at me then sighed, "I think you need to see someone,"

"You want me to see a shrink?" I asked irritated

"Not now, not if you can prove to me you're okay and that you'll get better. If you gain weight, then I won't want you to see one anymore," Edward told me and I shook my head

"It's not my fault!" I screeched, "I just forget, I can't help it!"

I felt ice cold tears trickle down my face. I was finally breaking apart, the strong amount of sadness in me was over powering the numbness and it hurt. The walls I had built, to make it look like I didn't care about what had happened, were just crashing down.

"Shh, Bells, it is okay," Edward comforted me and he carrued me upstairs into my room

"I'll be right back Bella; I'm going to get you some dinner. Sit on your bed, I wont be long," Edward promised and then walked out the room

I was about to sit on my bed but then I caught my reflection in my full length standing mirror that was pushed against my wall. I gasped at my reflection … _Edward was right!_ I look anorexic!

I stroked along my stomach and up to my ribs and cringed at the sharp feel of my bones sticking out

I quickly put on a pair of knee length dark denim shorts, thanking god that my legs didn't look as thin as my stomach and that it was just my stomach. I put on a white vest and a yellow button up blouse. I left the blouse undone so it looked a bit like a cardigan. I put on some white plimsolls and then I ran downstairs and into the kitchen

Edward was standing over by the counter and I ran up to him and gave him a hug

"Thank you," I whispered

"For what?" he asked in surprise

"Making me realise I was killing myself by hardly eating and you made the numbness inside me go away," I mumbled and Edward smiled at me sweetly

"It's no problem Bells," he assured me

"Instead of eating here, can we go to _Taco Bell_?" I asked hopefully, like an eager child and Edward chuckled

"Sure, who's driving?" he asked

"_ME!_" We both yelled and then burst out laughing

"It was my idea to go to Taco Bell, I get to drive!" I argued

"I just made you realise that you were seriously underweight! Have a heart Bells and let me drive!" Edward argued back

"I said thank you for that, what a nice way to say _'your_ _welcome'_ by letting me drive," I said

"I already said it was no problem! You don't get both!" Edward complained

"I just had a breakdown, please let me drive!" I begged and pouted at Edward and he sighed

"Fine," he muttered and I squealed and gave him a hug

I grabbed my car keys and skipped out the house with Edward following grudgingly behind me

I hopped into the driver's seat and Edward sat in the passenger seat

I drove us out of town and towards Port Angeles

After an hour of driving we were finally at Taco Bell

"Drive through or eat in?" I asked Edward

"Eat in," he decided

I parked the car in the parking lot and Edward and I got out the car and walked into the restaurant together

"What do you want Bells?" he asked me

"Um, a double deluxe taco, a chilli cheese burrito and a Mountain Dew Baja blast and for desert … a caramel apple Empanada," I decided and he chuckled

"Okay, I'll order before you eat the entire restaurant," he snorted and I just shrugged

Edward ordered our food and ended up having exactly the same as me except that he had a different burrito!

"Weren't you just telling me that I ordered a lot? You have had the exact same amount!" I complained

"Yes, but I haven't been eating much either as well, but I have been eating more than you. But you're a girl, girls don't eat as much," Edward said

"Sexist," I muttered

"How is that sexist? It's true!" Edward argued and I just rolled my eyes and had a bite of my taco

After an hour of stuffing my face with Taco Bell food, I was totally stuffed and so was Edward

We walked slowly to the car and laughed at each others sluggish behaviour

"I think eating that meal might have made me put back on all the weight I lost," I snorted as I got the car

"I doubt it, but I bet it has made a significant difference." Edward chuckled and I giggled

"Do you want to go straight back to Forks or do something here?" I asked him

"Do you want to look around the shops?" he asked me

"Sure, I don't mind," I said and drove out of the taco bell parking lot and onto the main high street

I managed to find a parking space and what a coincidence it was outside my favourite book store

"Do you mind if I go in here?" I asked Edward

"Of course not, I'm going to go to the music store just to pick up something I ordered, it's only round the corner so I will be back in two minutes," he told me and then ran around the corner before I could reply

I walked into the book store and started reading the blurb of some random book called _'The Angel's Game'_ or something like that. I put it down when I realised it was gothic.

Edward then walked back into the room empty handed

"Where's your CD?" I asked him

"Sold out," he muttered

"But you ordered it!" I objected

"Computer problem," he sighed and I frowned

"Okay … where do you want to go next?" I asked him

"Do you want to go clothes shopping?" he offered

"Yeah, I need some new stuff and you need a tux for junior prom," I told him and he frowned

"Prom?" he muttered

"We can go as well because Emmett and Rose are Juniors," I told him

"Can't we just wait till next year? You and I can spend the night together and do something," he pleaded

"Sure, I suppose I need to take my dress back to the store," I mused

"You already have one?" Edward asked surprise

"Your sister," I replied simply

"Ah," he sighed, understanding immediately

We walked into the first popular clothes shop we walked by and started looking at clothes

I bought myself some summer clothes, since I seemed to be constantly hot these days

Edward bought a couple of shirts for himself and then we left

We got back into my car and I drove us back to Forks

"I'm going to come over tomorrow morning before we go to school, I have something to show you," Edward mumbled as we pulled into my driveway

"Okay. And … thanks Edward, again. You really saved me, if you hadn't of told me about my weight, I could have starved to death," I whispered

"It's okay Bells, you're worth it. I'd do anything for you, you're my best friend," he murmured and I smiled

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said as we got out of my car

"Yeah. Bye Bells," he sighed and then gave me a hug. He walked over my lawn to his house and I walked up the pathway and into my house.

I took a small chocolate bar from the fridge in the kitchen and took it up to my room and sat on my bed and ate it quickly, trying to loose the bone exposure as soon as possible

After I was finished eating I walked into my closet and pulled out a lilac silk night gown that reached mid thigh.

I walked out onto the balcony, it felt really hot and stuffy in my room but I bet it's just me

I stayed out there for half an hour then I went to bed

I woke up the next morning and stretched. _Ugh, Saturday_. The epitome of boredom. Although, Edward did say he was coming to see me. I sat up in my bed and stretched and heard the crumpling of paper. I saw that there was a piece of folded paper on my stomach and I picked it up

I unfolded the paper and it read:

_Bella,_

_I know you're going through a hard time right now and so am I. And I want to thank you, because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't still be happy after what happened to us. I wanted to give you a present to say thank you for being my friend. Walk onto your balcony. I hope you like it. Love Edward x_

I smiled and walked out onto my balcony, to find there was a carrier bag on the floor. I picked it up and found a jewellery box inside. I bit my lip and hesitantly took it out the bag

I slowly opened the box and gasped when I saw what was inside

It had a diamond ring that had my name engraved on the band. And, there was also a gold oval shaped locket. I opened the locket and it read: _You'll always be my number one; E_

I smiled and a tear rolled out of my eye and down my cheek

Edward is the best friend I could ever ask for

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Aw, _that chapter is so sad but so happy at the same time! :D I finished this story last night which was a relief. It is fifteen chapters long.**

**Thank you everyone who is reviewing, please keep reviewing everyone! Please review this chapter! (:**

**_Mia xxx_**


	4. Pain

**_Chapter 4 - Pain_**

I heard the sound of Edward's balcony door open and my head snapped up immediately, to see him walking out onto his balcony

"Do you like them?" he asked in a hopeful tone

"I love them," I whispered and smiled at him

"Renee has made a huge breakfast for you downstairs, I told her about the fact that you want to put all the weight back on as soon as possible," Edward told me

"Thank you," I mumbled

"It's okay Bells. I'll be over in two minutes, let me just get dressed and I'll come over and have breakfast with you in your room," he said and then disappeared back inside his room

I walked downstairs and my mum had already left to go to work. I walked into the dining room to see there was a huge tray on the table with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate sauce and whipped cream on top. Two large fry ups and a plate of toast and two glasses of orange juice

I just about managed to pick the tray up and I took it upstairs and placed it on my king sized bed

I sat legs cross just as Edward was walking through my balcony door

He sat on the opposite side of the tray away from me and smiled at the breakfast in front of us

"Renee said we get one fry up each and we share the rest," he told me and I grinned and picked up one of the fry ups

Edward and I scoffed down the fry ups and then ate half the toast and half the pancakes each

"Show me your stomach Bells," Edward said

I sighed in exasperation and lifted up my night grown and Edward grinned

"The bones definitely look less prominent." He smiled happily and I smiled back

"Nice underwear by the way," he added and I slapped his shoulder playfully and then skipped into my closet

I put on a pair of dark slim boot, low rise jeans and a racer back, black tank top with a silver chain printed on it. I put on my dark grey UGG boots and a grey and black checked bomber jacked but I left the zip down. I would be roasting hot in all this but I didn't want to look like a freak

I put on the ring and the necklace Edward had given me and I walked back into my room and he was sitting on my bed, patiently waiting for me

"Why don't we just stay inside today," Edward suggested and I smiled and took my jacket off in relief and my UGG boots

We sat on my bed all day and talked about how things were in our lives, since we hadn't talked to each other much in the past two months

We ended up spending the entire weekend together and when I woke up Monday morning I groaned. I felt awful!

My head was covered in sweat and my face was redder than a tomato.

But I didn't really care much about myself so I got out of bed and had a cold shower and then walked into my closet to get ready to go to school

I decided that I didn't really care if people thought I was a freak so I pulled on a light mini denim skirt and a flawless pink scoop neck vest. I put on some white ballet flats and I grabbed my school bag and ran downstairs into the kitchen to find two pieces of toast on the counter for me.

I quickly at my toast and then ran out of the house and got into my rover.

I sped to school, not wanting to be late. I looked at the clock on the dashboard and it said that there were eight minutes until the bell went. I pulled into the parking lot three minutes later and ran to my first lesson of the day, English.

I sat in my seat at the back. Edward sat at the back too but he sat in the middle and I sat at the far left.

The teacher came in then and started the lesson and I cringed at how warm it was in the room. I turned my head slightly to the right and I could see Edward looking at me curiously

I looked away and pulled out my notepad and started taking notes on what the teacher was saying

Suddenly, I felt a horrible banging feeling in my forehead_. Ugh, bad headache! _

I grimaced as the pain got worse. My eyes squinted and my nose wrinkled at the agony.

I could feel a sweat bead on my forehead so I tied my hair up into a sloppy pony tail so that my hair wouldn't stick to my face.

I wiped my face and then continued with my notes

After ten minutes I started to feel dizzy and faint and a couple of pairs of eyes in the room kept flickering towards my face every thirty seconds, including the teachers and especially Edward who didn't look away from me

I groaned silently and placed my head on the cool wood on my desk and then the pain doubled in my head and then I got an awful pain in my chest! I was about to scream at the agony I was in but before I could open my mouth everything went black

When I woke up, I cringed at the sudden brightness of the luminous lights above me. _Ugh, hospital!_

I started coughing and my chest still hurt really badly and so did my forehead, but not as much as before. But when I noticed the IV in my wrist, I realised it was because I was on pain meds, not because I was getting better

Edward suddenly walked into my room and sighed in relief when he saw me

"You're finally awake!" he sang happily and I smiled weakly

"Do they know what's wrong with me?" I asked. My throat sounded croaky, it was all wrong

"Bells, they ran some tests and it turns out you have pneumonia," he whispered and my eyes widened

"I'm so stupid! Going out into the backyard and swimming every night in this cold weather! Could I be anymore dim?!" I cussed

"Don't blame yourself Bella, you didn't know this would happen," he comforted me

"It's still my fault," I sighed unhappily

"It isn't," he mumbled softly. Before I could argue a nurse came in and smiled warmly at me

"It's good to see you have regained consciousness Miss Swan. Would you like me to get you anything?" she asked me

"Could I have an ice loll, my throat is killing me," I croaked and Edward chuckled at my request

"Of course Isabella," the nurse said and her mouth twitched slightly and she left the room

"An Ice loll, huh Bells?" Edward snorted and sat on the corner of my bed

"You try having this pain! It isn't nice," I snapped and Edward chuckled at my poor attempt to have ago at him

The nurse then returned with a small mini fridge and about twenty different ice lolls. She handed me one and put the rest in the mini fridge and then plugged it in

I took the wrapper of my ice loll and put it in my mouth happily

After I finished the loll I threw the stick across the room and it landed straight in the bin and I grinned triumphantly

I looked at Edward and then my smile vanished

"Edward," I started seriously and he looked at my warily

"Yes Bells?" he asked politely, trying to cover his worry

"People die from pneumonia all the time … will I?" I whispered and his expression softened

"The doctors haven't said Bella, but I doubt you will," he said and I sighed and nodded my head

Edward's dad then came into the room and smiled at me

"Hello Bella," he greeted me

"Hi Dr. Cullen," I mumbled

"You don't have to call me Dr. Cullen just because we're in the hospital Bella," he snorted and Edward chuckled

"Okay," I said embarrassed and I blushed

"Anyway, it looks like you went through a lot of pain in class, how do you feel?" he asked

"I feel okay, the pain isn't as bad thanks to the pain meds," I answered and nodded towards the IV

"That's good, that means they're working. The nurse will come back in here in about an hour to inject some more meds into the IV tube. Don't worry, she won't put it into your skin, I know about your fear of needles," Carlisle assured me and chuckled at the end and I frowned

"I'm not afraid of them anymore, that was when I was twelve and I had just fallen down three flights of stairs," I muttered and he just chuckled again

"Now Bella, we need to start talking serious now," he said and the smile disappeared off of his face. "You know that there is a risk you may not get out of this?" he checked and I nodded weakly

"I don't want you to worry about that too much Bella, you will live, even if I have to murder one of my co-workers to make it happen," he muttered and Edward smiled gratefully at his father

"I trust you Carlisle," I whispered and he smiled at me

"Thanks Bella. I hope you feel better soon, you're like my second daughter," he mumbled and kissed me lightly on the forehead and then left the room and I looked straight at Edward

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your dad?" I asked and he chuckled

"He loves you too," Edward replied

"Bella!" I heard Alice squeal and suddenly she was at the side of my bed

"Gosh, you're fast!" I muttered and she laughed and shrugged

She handed me a box of chocolates and I smiled at her

"Thanks Al," I whispered and she gave me a hug

Then Emmett and Rosalie walked in with a bag full of DVD's, magazines, chocolate, crisps and a get well soon card

"Wow, thanks guys," I choked, my voice started to irritate me again

"It's no problem Bella, we hope you get well soon," Rosalie said in a friendly voice and my eyes widened slightly. I and Rosalie had never spoken to each other before, I was always under the impression she didn't like me. She glared at me the first time she met me but after that we never made eye contact, she was just silent.

"Yeah Bells, I'll miss you while you're here, I wont be able to see you as much," Emmett boomed in his loud voice

"Feel free to visit whenever you want," I told him and he grinned widely

And then, as if to complete the friendly party, Jasper walked in with flowers and a balloon

He handed me the flowers and he tied the balloon ribbon on the corner leg of my bed

"Gee, thanks Jasper," I croaked, my voice getting even worse

"It's no problem Bella," he assured me and smiled

"Edward, can you click the buzzer for the nurse please, my head and chest are getting worse and my throat is drying up and starting to hurt as well," I whispered and then coughed

Edward rushed over to the buzzer that was by my bed and he pressed it twice and I rolled my eyes

The nurse came in two minutes later with a needle in her hand ready as if she knew why we had called for her

She injected the needle into my IV tube and I watched it trickle down until it reached my wrist. I felt the ice cold medicine enter my blood stream and I sighed happily. It felt nice, considering I was still really hot. The medicine cooled down my body and I didn't feel like I had a fever anymore. _Wow, that medicine works quickly!_

"There you go sweetie that will make the pain go away. Buzz me when you start to feel it again," she said and then left the room before I had the chance to thank her

I took a chocolate from the chocolate selection Alice had given me and popped it into my mouth

"Thanks Alice, their delicious," I told her and she grinned in delight

We all passed around the chocolates and laughed when someone would get the horrible flavour they didn't like

I looked around at everyone smiling and was thankful that I had a lot of great people to help me get through this. Especially Edward, I couldn't get through anything like this without him, he is like my rock to lean on, my anchor to keep my still. I smiled up at him and he smiled back sweetly and from the corner of my eye I could have sworn I could see Jasper glaring at Edward, his eyes full of envy. _Oh boy, this might be a problem …_

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Drama_, drama, drama. _HaHa! _Don't worry about the Jasper thing everyone, he and Bella will not be getting together. I just added that little detail to add a little bit more drama to the chapter :D**

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, I appreciate every review I receive! Please review this chapter everyone! (:**

**_Mia xxx_**


	5. Stories

**_Chapter 5 - Stories_**

The next couple of days whilst I was at the hospital I was getting regular visits from all of my friends. Edward only ever left the hospital to change his clothes and to get pyjamas. When I asked him how much school work he was missing, he said that it wouldn't affect his results in his finals because he is top of the class. I frowned because he was showing off, just a little bit.

Edward walked into the room with his bag of pyjamas just like he did everyday, but this time Jasper was behind him.

Jasper visited the most out of everyone except for Edward. He probably would live here with Edward if he could but since his dad isn't head doctor and doesn't have good ties with the school, he wouldn't be able to pull it off

"Hey Bells," he greeted me

"Hey Jazz," I replied

Jasper and I had gotten closer this week, but nowhere near as close as Edward and I. No one could touch the twelve years of great friendship we had just in one week.

"You feeling any better today?" he asked

"Not really, worse if anything. I am having more doses of pain meds and I'm getting even smaller amounts of sleep," I muttered and Jasper's expression softened

Edward walked over to the mini fridge and took an ice loll out and handed it to me. He always knew when I needed one, he said he could hear the change in my voice, but the rest of us can't. The only reason I can tell is because I feel the pain

"Thanks Edward," I sighed happily and started licking my ice loll

Jasper frowned slightly at Edward and I tried my hardest not to frown as well. The first time Jasper glared at Edward I just ignored it, thinking it was something else altogether, but it's been happening everyday this week so it would take an idiot not to realise he was jealous of Edward. Alice didn't seem to notice, but I think she was trying her hardest not to believe it.

The phone in the room started ringing and Edward answered it

"Hello?" Edward mumbled and then the person on the other end of the line said something

"For the last time Gavin, she doesn't want to see you! She told me herself the last time you tried to come and see her," Edward snapped and I scowled. _Gavin is still trying!_

"I don't want nothing to do with you either, what you and her did was shady!" Edward spat

"I know it was two months ago, but that doesn't mean we have to forgive either of you!" Edward yelled

"I don't care!" Edward muttered and then put the phone down. Gavin must have been really arguing back.

"I wish I could go through a single day without hearing his name," I sighed sadly and I felt a tear roll down my cheek

"Please don't cry Bells, what happened to _'they aren't worth our_ _tears'_?" Edward begged

"Sorry, it's still a touchy subject. I don't think I'll be able to have a boyfriend for a long time," I sighed and Jasper frowned

"You shouldn't let Gavin stop you from moving on Bella," Jasper argued and Edward rolled his eyes. He knew as well that Jasper had a crush on me and Edward told me himself that he thought it was ridiculous that Jasper was jealous of him

"I know, but I really did love him, its taking a while for the love to disappear," I whispered and Jasper scowled in annoyance

Edward chuckled quietly and then buzzed for the nurse because it had been a few hours since my last dose of pain meds

"Thanks," I mumbled

"No problem Bells, you know I'd do anything for you," he assured me. I knew he was only saying that corny line just to pee Jasper off

I covered my mouth with my quilt so they couldn't see my amusement

"I'm sure you're not the only person who would," Jasper said through gritted teeth and Edward just chuckled

The nurse then came into the room with a syringe needle that had my pain medicine in. She pressed the needle into the IV tube and squeezed the medicine out of the syringe and then took out the needle and left the room

I felt the familiar ice cold temperature of the medication enter my blood stream and I sighed at the sensation

Edward smiled warmly at me and tucked my quilt around me because he could tell I was tired

I snuggled into the quilt and my eyes shut slowly and I drifted to sleep straight away

I woke up the next morning and Edward was sleeping on the sofa that was pushed up against the wall, as usual. Jasper was gone; of course, he would be on his way to school now

I heard someone knock on the door and my breath caught in my throat. My friends are at school, my mum walks straight in, the nurses walk straight in, Edward was in the room already … that left one person

The nurse walked into the room and I sighed in relief. Whilst she was injecting my meds into the IV tube she looked at the monitor that examined my heart rate

"It was beating a bit slow there sweetie, are you okay?" she asked me with worry all over my face

"Yes Sandra, I'm fine, I just thought you were somebody else," I mumbled.

Sandra was by far my favourite nurse; she was very kind to me. She had lovely blonde hair and she was from Liverpool in England so she had the most foreign accent to us all, but I didn't mind it, I thought it was pretty

"Okay honey, if you need me just buzz, okay?" she checked

"Of course I will," I assured her and she smiled in satisfaction and walked out of my room

I heard another knock on the door two minutes later but I wasn't bothered by it, I thought it was Sandra again but when the door opened I figured out that I was obviously wrong

"Go away!" I said through gritted teeth

"Please just hear me out Bella," she begged

"I don't want to listen to it Tanya! This all happened over two months ago and you want to apologise _now?!_" I growled

"I tried to the day after it happened but you walked away every time I tried so I stopped bothering you and waited for you to calm down. Then I heard that you were in the hospital with pneumonia and I wanted to see if you were okay and if you were calm then I would apologise as well," Tanya explained and I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself best as possible

"Listen Tanya, I'm furious with Gavin, because he was the one who I trusted the most because he was my boyfriend of fourteen months so I didn't expect him to do that. You were my friend of only a few months so obviously I didn't have as many expectations in you but I still can't believe you did that to me," I muttered

"I'm so, so sorry Bella. Me and him, we go way back and when I moved here ten months ago I never realised he had a girlfriend until I started dating Edward. Then when I spoke to Gavin five months ago to catch up, he kissed me! I was shocked at first but I kissed him back stupidly," she told me

"What do you mean that you guys go way back?" I asked in confusion

"Well, before I moved here I lived in Denali and so did Gavin. We were both freshman and were both popular in our year but we never really spoke to each other. One night we were at a senior party that we had both gotten invited to and we got drunk and had sex. It became a sort of regular thing, we would hang out on Friday nights and Saturday nights and drink beer, get wasted and then have sex even though we didn't plan to have sex when we were sober. Then he moved away at the beginning of sophomore year and came to Forks," she said

"Oh," I mumbled in shock

"I was a bit surprised when I found out you were his girlfriend, he didn't normally go for younger girls he went for older ones," she murmured

"You're the same age as him though," I objected

"I'm older by six months. It's not much but it seems to be enough for him," she sighed

"Were you drunk the night I caught you?" I whispered

"No," she sighed, "I got jealous of you but I never planned to have sex with him, but it turns out he was jealous of Edward. It was a Friday night when it happened the very first time and I was in my bedroom studying and then he rang me and said he needed help with his homework and to go to his house straight away. His mum told me to go up to his room because that was where he was and when I went into his room he seduced me," she whispered back

"He didn't rape you did he?" I asked in horror and she laughed and shook her head

"Of course not, he isn't like that Bella. He is genuinely a nice guy that just slipped up," she told me and I bit my lip

"He slipped up a lot of times Tanya," I whispered

"Yeah, but he will do anything for you to forgive him. He and I haven't spoken since the whole thing happened," she said and I sighed

"I forgive you Tanya for what you did to me but you hurt Edward deeply," I mumbled and she looked over at Edward sadly

"I know, and I feel awful. I'm embarrassed to say that I was a slut; I lost my virginity when I was fifteen and that was with Gavin. We were both fifteen," she said

"Did the first time you had sex in Forks happen the day after he kissed you five months ago?" I asked her and she nodded

"So you moved here ten months ago so you got with Edward two months after you arrived. Then the affair started five months ago. You and Edward broke up two months ago so three months before that you started cheating with Gavin, therefore you cheated on Edward for half of your relationship?" I asked and she nodded ashamed

"So Gavin cheated on me for three months?" I continued questioning

"Yeah," she whispered and I sighed

"I don't think I can forgive him. I have been through a lot the past two months, I battled anorexia because I would hardly eat anything," I said and her eyes widened slightly

"I'm so sorry Bella," she sobbed

"I told you that I forgive you, you don't have to apologise to me anymore, you should be worrying about Edward now," I told her and she nodded her head

"I don't think I will today though. I'm going to leave now in case he wakes up. Can you tell him one thing?" she asked me and I nodded

"Tell him that I came here. Don't tell him about our conversation, just say _'Tanya came to visit'_ and that's it, don't tell him about my history with Gavin or how long the affair went on for, I would like to tell him all of it when I can finally get him to listen to my apology," Tanya said and I nodded

"Sure," I replied and she gave me a small hug

"Bye Bells," she whispered in my ear

"Bye Tan," I mumbled back and then she left the room

Edward then woke up and I tried not to laugh. _Perfect timing._

"Morning Bella," he said groggily

"Morning Edward," I sighed happily

"Have you had your morning meds yet?" he asked

"Yeah, Sandra bought them in about half an hour ago," I assured him and he nodded his head

"I'm going to go get dressed," he told me and then disappeared into the bathroom with his bag of clothes

I took out my calculus book and studied whilst I waited for Edward. I had completed my mid terms over a month ago, way before I got put into hospital with pneumonia and I managed to ace my calculus test because I crammed extremely hard. It's the twentieth of May and finals are on the tenth of June so I have to cram for calculus harder so that I can ace my finals.

It was the end of my sophomore year on June the thirtieth which was scary, after summer vocation me and Edward will be juniors! Gavin will be a senior and so will Tanya.

Edward walked back into the room and smiled at me

"Tanya came over to visit!" I blurted out and covered my mouth. _Ugh, word vomit!_

"What?!" Edward gasped

"I was going to tell you more smoothly than that but I was nervous about your reaction…" I trailed off

"What did she say?" Edward asked and I could tell he was trying to keep himself calm so that I wouldn't be frightened

"She just came to see how I was feeling, she heard about me having pneumonia," I told him and shrugged

"That's it?" he asked surprised and I looked over at the mini fridge so he wouldn't see my face when I lied

"Yep," I said and my mouth popped on the _'p'_

"Okay," he mumbled and got me an ice loll out of the mini fridge and handed it to me

"So … I'm going back to school on Monday," he told me and I grinned

"That's great, now I won't be guilty thinking you won't pass your finals," I sighed and he rolled my eyes

"I won't fail Bella," he muttered and I shrugged

"What about you?" he questioned

"I have been studying everyday. I doubt they have taught anything new during my absence with finals so close, therefore I don't think I will do half bad. Especially in calculus, I think I have read the entire text book like ten times," I muttered and Edward chuckled

"Okay, but how do we know that you're going to be out of here and healthy by finals?" Edward asked

"I asked your dad the other day when you were at home getting some clothes, he said that if I'm not at school for them then they will just send the exam papers to the hospital and I can do them here with one of the nurses timing me of course," I told him and he grinned

"That's good then," he beamed and I nodded in agreement

"I will miss being here with you all day though," he sighed and my eyes softened

"I'll miss you too. You have to promise you will visit every weekend and after school when you don't have loads of homework. You can study here with me so that isn't a problem and I doubt you will get much homework because most teachers just advise studying when it comes to finals," I said

"Don't worry Bella, of course I will visit you every single day," he vowed and I grinned

"You don't need to worry yet though, it's Wednesday so I don't start school again for five days," he comforted me and I nodded

"If Gavin tells you to say anything to me or something like that just tell him that I don't want to hear it right now," I whispered

"Right now?! More like you don't want to hear it ever!" Edward growled furiously

"Calm down Edward," I soothed and he took a deep breath

"Sorry Bells, I'm just still a bit pissed off, that's it," he muttered

"Edward, I forgave Tanya because she wasn't the one who I relied on. Gavin wasn't the one you relied on so you shouldn't bother wasting your time hating him," I scolded him and he sighed

"But he hurt you, and I care about you so much Bella that it makes me so angry about what he did to you," Edward argued

"I care about you too, but I can't waste my time hating Tanya because it's not worth it. I don't even hate Gavin, I have better things in my life to think about," I said and Edward raised one of his eyebrows

"If you can really see it like that …" he trailed off

"I can and I do," I said in a definite tone

"Your so much more mature than me Bella," Edward chuckled

"Sometimes," I laughed and so did he

"When it comes to arguments you are, but I'm more mature physically and with some other things," he said and I smacked his shoulder playfully

"Edward," I started seriously, "Cut Tanya some slack and listen to what she has to say,"

"I will listen to her if you listen to Gavin," Edward retorted

"Fine! I'm not a hypocrite, if you listen to Tanya I will listen to Gavin," I argued back

"Why do I have to go first?" Edward complained

"Because I already listened to Tanya's excuse earlier," I muttered

"Fine," Edward replied unwillingly and then pulled out his phone

Listening to Gavin … _This ought to be interesting._

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**She is going to listen to Gavin!! :O _Dum Dum Dum!_ HaHa!**

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! Please review this chapter as well!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	6. Red Line

**_Chapter 6 - Red Line_**

Edward and Tanya spoke on the phone briefly for two minutes and they arranged to meet in the hospital parking lot. Edward kissed me on the forehead quickly and then walked out the room.

I waited in the room impatiently and really wished I could be there because I knew how easily Edward got mad

I took my phone off the bedside table and read the eight text messages I had already been sent this morning

Three from Jasper, two from Alice, one from my mum, one from my dad and there was one that stood out from the rest … _Gavin. _It said:

_Hey, Bells. I just found out that you spoke to Tanya earlier and listened to her excuse. I think it is really unfair you will listen to her excuse but not mine! I'm not saying you have to forgive me but you could at least listen to what I have to say, I heard Edward is listening to Tanya's excuse and that it is thanks to you that he is, can't you do the same for me? Please just hear me out. Text me or ring me to say if you will allow me to come to the hospital to speak to you. X_

I sighed and my finger twitched toward the reply button. Edward did say that I had to speak to Gavin because he was going to listen to Tanya, so here goes nothing.

I clicked reply and then typed a quick message

_You can come to the hospital now Gavin. B._

I sent the message and then placed my phone gently back onto the bedside table

My fingers tapped impatiently against the bed sheet and then Sandra came back into the room with an empty syringe needle and I sighed and held my arm out, knowing the procedure perfectly

"Sorry hon, but we need some more blood," Sandra said and looked at me sympathetically

"It's okay; I'm so used to it now that it doesn't bother me." I chuckled and Sandra laughed

She put the belt around the top of my arm and tightened it so that the vein in the middle of my arm could be seen more clearly

She pressed the needle into my skin, making sure it didn't touch the vein. She pulled on the end of the syringe and it filled up with my blood and I looked away. Even though I wasn't scared of having my blood taken anymore, I still got incredibly queasy at the sight of the blood itself

I felt the needle getting pulled out of my skin and then Sandra kissed me on the forehead

"Well done Bella," she said and then walked out the room. I swear I feel like I get treated like a six year old sometimes and not a sixteen year old

I heard the buzz on the little speaker next to my bed

"Bella, you have a visitor," the receptionist's voice muttered and I pressed the mic button so she could hear what I was saying

"Who is it?" I asked

"Gavin," she replied and I sighed

"Thanks Bianca, send him in," I mumbled

"No problem," she murmured and then the speaker buzzed again

Half a minute later I heard a light tap on the door and I took a deep breath

"Come in!" I called weakly and my voice sounded croaky and I frowned because Edward wasn't here to give me an ice loll

The door opened slowly and Gavin walked in and smiled at me

"Hi," he mumbled shyly

"Hi. Can you get me an ice loll from that mini fridge because Edward isn't here to give it me," I croaked

"Sure," he replied and took a red ice loll out of the fridge and gave it to me. _Strawberry!_

I took the wrapper off of the loll and started to suck on the top corner of its rectangular form

Gavin waited for the ten minutes it took me to finish my ice loll and then I threw the stick into the bin and looked at him seriously

"Okay, so I am sure Tanya told you about our history," he checked and I nodded meekly

"Well I'm not going to go through it again because I know Tanya wouldn't lie about it and she obviously would tell you everything. I'm sorry that I bought my shit from Denali back here and you had to deal with the weight of it and I'm sorry you got hurt. I am not going to speak to Tanya anymore; I'm leaving it all behind, please forgive me," he begged and I scrutinised his expression and I couldn't find any dishonesty on it, but Gavin was a good liar and I knew that. I sighed in resignation and smiled weakly at him

"I forgive you," I said but before I could continue he grinned and gave me a hug

"But I'm not taking you back," I added and Gavin pulled back and frowned

"Why not? I love you Bella and if you forgive me there is no reason why you shouldn't be with me!" he argued and I rolled my eyes

"Because what you did hurt me so much Gavin, you really have no idea. I'm not going to risk getting hurt again so I'm not going to take you back. We can just be friends though," I said and he sighed and looked at me with a hurt expression

"I guess I deserve that," he mumbled

"I'm sorry but I'm not ready for a relationship right now, especially since I'm in the hospital with pneumonia …" I trailed off and he nodded

"I'll see you when I get back to school," I sighed and he nodded again, understanding what I meant

"Bye Bells," he whispered and kissed me on the cheek and left the room

I just stared at the door he had just walked through and a tear travelled down my cheek

Gavin honestly was a good guy that did just make a mistake but I couldn't just let what he did slide, not right now anyway because I have way too much to deal with

Dr Cullen then walked into the room with a sheet of paper that looked like it had charts on, so I was guessing it was my blood test results

"Well Bella, it looks like swimming in the cold every night for two months really can do some damage," he muttered and I bit my lip nervously

"You have a pretty bad case of pneumonia but that doesn't mean you will die or anything like that, I promise. You're going to need some treatment and hopefully you may be back at school to do your finals," he said and I grinned

He then left the room and I felt a bit sleepy so I laid my head gently on my pillow and my eyes fluttered close. My breathing started to slow like it usually did when I was falling asleep, but it continued to slow, it wouldn't stop slowing. I suddenly felt a load of pain hit my lungs but before I could wake up and scream I got sucked into the darkness and the last thing I felt was my chest stop rising and falling.

_**Edward POV**_

I walked into the parking lot and Tanya was there, standing next to her silver convertible

I walked over to her and she smiled at me

"Thanks for coming," she whispered and I nodded my head

"I'm going to tell you what I told Bella, if that's okay," she said

"Okay," I mumbled

She told me all about her history with Gavin and it kind of shocked me. When they had first met in Forks they didn't look surprised to see each other and I bet Bella would say the same thing because we were both there!

"Wow," I whispered still shocked

"I know it sounds bad but it's not like that anymore. I'm done with Gavin and he is done with me, we are not talking anymore," she said in an assuring tone

"I believe you, but it doesn't mean I will take you back," I told her and her lips puckered slightly, almost in a pout

"I do not question your decision whatsoever, you have every right not to want to be with me, but I just want to let you know that I still love you and I am extremely sorry about what happened and even more sorry to Bella because she had to walk in on it," Tanya told me

"Thank you for apologising Tanya and I forgive you, but I can't be with you, I can't risk it, I don't want to go through that pain again and I don't want to watch Bella go through it again, when I saw her stomach when she had lost all that weight, that was the worst day of my life, even worse than the day I found out you cheated on me," I muttered

"I know this isn't what were talking about right now, but when we were together Edward, I felt like Bella always came first to you before me," Tanya murmured

"How can you say that? I was with you more than her, she was with Gavin and I was in my bedroom most nights arguing with you on the phone, or on a good night I would be on a date with you!" I said in irritation

"I know, but when we were together you would always bring her up, like how you were worried about her if she and Gavin were arguing and when me and you broke up after the whole incident, you were with her all the time at school, your dad even had the school re-arrange your schedule so you both had all your classes together!" Tanya snapped

"Because we were going through a hard time and we needed each other! And that was all yours and Gavin's fault!" I shouted and she flinched at the words because she knew they were true

"Let's just forget that I said that, either way I'm sorry about what I did and I'm glad you've forgiven me and I hope one day you will find it in your heart to give me another chance," she whispered and got in her car and drove off

I sighed in frustration and then walked towards the hospital

Tanya always knows how to turn the table around onto me and that's one of the problems with her that really bother me! She was the one who faulted but she couldn't help but point her god damn finger at me!

As I approached the hospital doors I saw Gavin run out of them and towards his car. _I guess Bella kept her side of the deal as well_

I opened up the hospital doors and walked up the stairs to Bella's floor and my dad walked out of Bella's room and smiled at me

"I just told her the results to her blood tests," he told me

"What are they?" I asked

"The pneumonia is quite bad but that doesn't mean she won't get out of it or anything like that. If we give her treatment she should be out of this hospital and doing her finals at school in no time," Carlisle told me and I sighed in relief

"Thanks dad, I'll owe you for life," I sighed happily

"Firstly, you're my son so I'm obviously going to do this for you. Secondly, it's my job so I'm supposed to and finally, I love Bella as though she were my own daughter so I want this for myself and for the rest of our family as well. Esme and Alice would be crushed as well, not just you and me," he explained and I smiled appreciatively at him and gave him a quick hug

"Thanks again. I'm going to go see her now," I mumbled

"She looked very tired so she might be asleep so don't slam the door open or anything," he told me and I nodded my head

I walked over to her room and as quietly as possible I opened the door

True to Carlisle's word, she was asleep and she looked so small and weak it nearly broke my heart

I shut the door behind me just as quietly and tiptoed over to the sofa and sat down and just stared at Bella

I wonder if she forgave Gavin. Actually, I already know the answer to that, Bella sucks at holding grudges so she probably did forgive him but hasn't taken him back

I don't know what I would do if she took Gavin back, I would probably be annoyed at her for being so stupid. I don't want to see my best friend get hurt like that again

Suddenly a loud beeping noise came from the machine that monitored Bella's heart and there was a straight red line running across it instead of the green zigzag one!

I gasped in horror and pressed the emergency button that was next to the one to call the nurse

I then opened the room door and started shouting at the top of my voice

"SOMEBODY HELP! SHE ISN'T BREATHING!" I begged and then Carlisle and several other doctors and nurses ran into the room and started pressing down on Bella's chest trying to do whatever they could

I felt tears streaming down my face. _I can't loose her, I just can't!_

"CARLISLE, PLEASE DO SOMETHING, I LOVE HER!" I yelled

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Awesome cliffy!_ :D This chapter took a while to type because I couldn't decide how Bella would accept Gavin. I thought about it and decided Bella is way to nice to not forgive him, therefore I settled for it this way. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter (: **

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. I haven't had many reviews this week, so please review this chapter everyone! It only takes two minutes! (:**

**_Mia xxx_**


	7. Walking in on it Again

_**Chapter 7 - Walking in on it Again**_

_**

* * *

**__**Bella POV**_

Being in the darkness was horrible, I couldn't see anything and the pain was still in my lungs, my lungs that were obviously not working

"Please Bella, I need you," I heard an angelic voice cry and I would be frowning if I could. _Angels shouldn't cry._

"Please Bella; you can't give up on me now. Think of how it would kill my siblings, Alice and Emmett. Or my parents, Esme and Carlisle," the angel begged. I suddenly recognised the voice as Edward's

"Edward," I croaked and I saw light in the darkness, as though someone had lit a candle. Then another candle was lit and then another. The darkness wasn't so dark anymore, I could just about see. I saw Edward through the slits in my eyes and I saw two nurses and Carlisle as well

Edward sighed in relief and then smiled at me. Carlisle just looked at his son in shock. _What's that all about?_

"You're breathing!" he sighed happily and I realised that my chest was moving again. _How had I not noticed that?!_

The pain in my chest was subsiding and I noticed there wasn't an IV in my wrist anymore either, I really must be getting better

"Welcome back Bella," Carlisle said in a warm voice

"How long was I out?" I asked

"Well, the line went red three days ago and we managed to get you breathing again but it wasn't much, the line was orange and very close to flat. The chances of you waking up were minimal; I am seriously shocked you woke up. Then the line went red again about five minutes ago and then you just magically woke up and your voice is fine and you don't look like you're in pain. I think that was the turning point for you Bella," Carlisle said

"I'm better?" I asked in shock

"We're keeping you in for another few days so we can be positive we are correct. If you are fine in three days then we will discharge you," Carlisle told me and I grinned

"That means I will be in school for finals!" I said excitedly and Edward chuckled

"Yeah. Also Bella, I know I said that I was going back to school on Monday but after what happened and how the doctors say you will probably be discharged on Tuesday, I have decided to go back to school on Wednesday with you," he told me and I grinned. I was to happy to be mad at him for blowing off his studies

"Okay then. I really can't wait to be back at school," I sighed

"Bella, we need you to promise us one thing. Once you leave here and go home, you mustn't go swimming at night again," Carlisle said in a serious tone

"Of course not, I'm not suicidal! Plus, what would Edward do if I was dead?" I giggled and Edward rolled his eyes but grinned

"I would probably kill myself …" Edward trailed off and I glared at him

"No-", I started to have ago at him but he raised his hand to stop me

"Don't start Bella, you're not going to die anyway so there isn't anything to worry about," Edward interrupted

"Oh yeah! What if I go back to school on Wednesday and get hit by a bus?" I questioned and he didn't reply and he wouldn't look me in the eye either. I smiled triumphantly and Carlisle just rolled his eyes and he left the room and so did the nurses

"I can't wait to get out of here, you're taking me to taco bell as soon as I sign my name on the discharge papers," I muttered and Edward laughed

"Of course," he assured me

"It will be nice to eat some nice food for a change, hospital food sucks. I don't ever eat it, I've been eating the chocolate and other junk food that everyone bought me," I told him and he rolled his eyes so I stuck my tongue out at him

"Hey, I still haven't gained all the weight back yet. Junk food is the perfect solution!" I said and he chuckled and looked at me with a foreign emotion in his eyes. It looked kind of like the way Gavin looked at me, but it couldn't be that …

* * *

_**Three Days Later**_

_Isabella Swan. _I scribbled my name on the discharge papers and then I grabbed Edward's arm and yanked him out of the hospital with me, eager for the fresh air

I sighed happily the minute the cold breeze of the air touched my face and Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulder and led me to his Volvo and I walked over to the driver side trying to be casual about it but Edward grabbed me around my waist and pulled me over to the passenger side

"You heard Carlisle Bella, no driving for the rest of the week!" he scolded and I pouted

"But I haven't driven a car in ages!" I whined, "Plus, you're in the car with me, so if anything happens you can take over," I added and Edward just shook his head and opened the passenger side door for me. I huffed and sat in the car and Edward shut the door.

Edward got into the drivers side and started the car and drove us away from the hospital and I stopped being angry and smiled at how free I felt being away from the hospital

Thanks to Edward's maniac driving, he got me home in a few minutes

I got out the car and Edward led me up to my front door

"I will meet you in your room," he whispered and I nodded and watched him as he jogged over to his own house

I walked into the house and my mum was sitting in the lounge on her own

"Dad at work?" I asked casually and she screamed and ran over to me and gave me a big hug

"Welcome home Bella," she whispered in my ear

"Thanks mum. It feels good to be home," I mumbled and she kissed me on the forehead

"And yeah, your dads at work again. We're struggling a bit with money so he has been doing double shifts at work," she told me glumly

"I'd give you some of my inheritance, since grandma left me enough to buy like a hundred houses," I snorted, "but I can't open it up again until I'm seventeen in September because after I bought my car I locked the account up until my seventeenth birthday,"

"That's okay sweetie, you're sixteen, you're not supposed to look after us, we're supposed to look after you," she chuckled and I smiled at her

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs and changed out of these horrible hospital clothes," I said and she laughed and nodded her head

I walked up to my room and Edward wasn't there yet so I stripped down to my dark blue bra and matching dark blue boy shorts

I pulled my hair out of the pony tail it was in and my hair all fell loose in its wavy form and framed itself around my face and covered my shoulders as well

I looked in the mirror and smiled at my form. Eating all that junk food in the hospital really helped, I couldn't see my ribs at all, and my body was back to its normal figure

I walked into my closet and grabbed a pair of dark jeggings **(jean leggings) **and a dark blue and light blue button up checked shirt that had three quarter length sleeves and it came with a black waist belt.

I walked back into my bedroom and Edward was leaning casually against my balcony door

"You really should close your curtain," he commented and I rolled my eyes and put my shirt on and started buttoning it up

"You really shouldn't be staring through my glass balcony doors," I noted back and he grinned sheepishly

I pulled on my jeggings and then put the waist belt on my shirt

"Are we going somewhere?" Edward asked confused

"Taco Bell," I reminded him and he grinned

I grabbed my long black cardigan and put it on and I put on my black slouch boots that were folded at the top and the folded part was fluffy. We left the house and drove to Taco Bell

_**

* * *

**__**Edward POV**_

Ever since I had shouted at the top of my lungs that I loved Bella I got confused whenever I saw her. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye as I drove us back to Forks from Taco Bell and I felt that familiar confusion sweep over me

I knew that I liked her but I just couldn't see how because we have been best friends for over twelve years and I've never seen her as anything more than a friend. I suppose it's because now that were older I'm physically attracted to her, that's the only guess I have

I pulled into my driveway and me and Bella got out of the car and walked into my house and up to my room

We sat on my bed and talked about stuff for hours. We told each other about our conversations with Tanya and Gavin last Wednesday and we spoke about studying together for finals during the weekend

At half nine Bella left, saying she needed to get ready for school tomorrow.

When she left I got into the shower quickly and washed

After ten minutes I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my closet and put on a pair of dark blue knee length boxer shorts and a white vest

I lay on my bed and sighed happily. It felt so good to be back in my bed and not on the sofa in Bella's hospital room

Alice suddenly skipped into my room and grinned at me

"Did you have fun with Bella?" she asked me

"Yes Alice," I said and she smiled even wider

"That's good. Emmett and I can't wait to see her at school tomorrow, it will be great to have both of you back," Alice told me and I nodded my head

"Well … Goodnight Edward," she sighed happily and gave me a hug and then skipped back out of the room

I do love Alice but sometimes her bubbly energy can be too much for me

Alice was adopted into our family when I was seven and she is the same age as me. It's weird because my birthday is the first of September, Alice's is the sixth of September and Bella's is the thirteenth. The three of us all have September birthdays.

The sound of Bella's balcony door sliding open distracted me from my thoughts

I got up just in time to see Bella climbing over the tree and she jumped on to my balcony and I saw the tears on her cheek

I opened my balcony door open in surprise and she wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed

"Shh Bella, what happened?" I asked her

"Renee, Charlie, _him!"_ she choked out

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

We were driving back to Forks from Taco Bell and I stared out the window and thought about my time in the hospital

I saw Edward look at me through the corner of his eye and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the emotion in Edward's eyes

I shook away the confusion because we were suddenly in his driveway

We walked into his house and up to his room and we sat on his bed and talked for hours

I left at half nine and I walked up the pathway to my front door and I put my key in the lock quietly and slowly turned it

I gently pushed the door open and tiptoed into the house

I heard strange shuffling noises coming from the lounge and then a groan and I felt serious _dejavu_ at the sound of the groan

I ran into the living room and I saw my mum lying on top of another man and making out with him!

It was like walking in on Tanya and Gavin all over again. This was going to hurt me just as bad, and my _dad!_

I stomped my foot loudly on the wood and Renee looked up at me and gasped

"Bella! Shit, I can explain!"

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**Bella just seems to be having more and more problems everyday! I know what you're all thinking, that is really sad! But trust me, things will get good for Bella soon!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews yesterday's chapter. I'm still getting minimal reviews, so I would appreciate it if more of you guys would review (: No pressure Lol.**

**_Mia xxx_**


	8. Round Two

**_Chapter 8 - Round Two_**

"How is there possibly an explanation for the fact that you're cheating on dad?" I yelled at her

"Don't shout at me Isabella!" she snapped

"Just because dad isn't here much and works long hours doesn't give you an excuse to go have flings with other men!" I screeched at her, completely ignoring what she had said

"Bella, it's not like that, I have known Phil for a long time. I'm leaving your father Bella," she whispered and my eyes widened

"I can't believe you! I hate you!" I screamed and ran upstairs and straight into my room and onto my balcony

I climbed over the tree and hopped onto Edward's balcony and he was standing up by his balcony doors waiting for me. I ran into his waiting arms and sobbed

"Shh Bella, what happened?" he asked

"Renee, Charlie, _him!_" I choked out

"What?" he asked in confusion

"Renee has been cheating on Charlie with some guy called Phil and she is leaving Charlie to be with him," I sobbed and I felt Edward stiffen

"Seriously?" He said through clenched teeth

"Yeah," I whispered

He held me close to his body whilst I sobbed

"Why is everything going wrong in my life? First Gavin and Tanya, anorexia, then pneumonia and now another affair!" I wailed

"Things will get better soon Bells," he told me in a soothing voice

"Well they have to, because they can't get worse," I mumbled

"I suppose," he mumbled

Edward pulled me over to his bed and he put me under the quilt and tucked it around me and I fell asleep straight away

I woke up the next morning feeling rough. I could hear Edward in the bathroom next door having a shower

I ran my fingers through my hair and then Edward walked into the room with just a towel wrapped around his waist

"Gavin called your cell about twenty minutes ago," he told me and I nodded

"I better get back to my house to shower and change," I mumbled and Edward kissed me on the forehead and I walked out onto his balcony and climbed over the tree and hopped onto my balcony

I walked straight into my bathroom and got in the shower and washed my hair

After I got out the shower I wrapped a towel around my body and walked into my closet to look for something to wear. I put on a pair of pale baggy jeans, a white long sleeved top and a pale grey drape waistcoat. I put some socks on my feet and put on my grey UGG boots and tucked my jeans into them

I blow dried my hair and then brushed it and then I brushed my teeth and I walked out my bedroom door and I heard shouting coming from my mum and dads room

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I just don't love you anymore!" Renee cried. _So she decided to tell him because I found out._

"I don't care about that anymore, I'm over it, you have told me about ten times this morning. What I care about is Bella, I want her to live with me because she will be more comfortable because if she is with you then she has to see Phil," Charlie mumbled calmly

"You can have the house Charlie, I'm moving in with Phil," Renee muttered

"Where does he live?" Charlie asked

"Phoenix. I'm going to speak to Bella about it when she gets back, she ran off last night and I don't know where to. Probably to Edward's," Renee sighed

"Edward is great for her, I'm glad he lives next door, I trust that boy. She's back anyway, I heard her in the shower," Charlie murmured

"Okay, I'll go speak to her now," Renee said and walked out into the hallway and smiled at me sadly when she saw me

"I'm sorry you had to walk in on me and Phil last night Bella. I truly am, I feel horrible because I realised what it must have reminded you of. I need to know now though, if I move to Phoenix would you be mad at me?" she asked seriously

"You and dad are ending it so quickly," I muttered in surprise

"Yeah, he already rang the divorce agency last night when he got back from work, after I told him," Renee told me

"I want you to be happy so you can go to Phoenix, but I won't ring you for a while and I hope you understand why. I'm being incredibly calm about this," I whispered and Renee nodded slowly and a tear rolled down her cheek

"So you do want to live here with Charlie then?" she sighed in defeat

"This is my home and it always will be. I can't leave Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and dad. It would hurt me to much," I mumbled

"Okay, I understand," Renee whispered and then walked downstairs

I grabbed my school bag and then ran out the house and over to Edward's Volvo where he was waiting for me

He gave me a hug and then opened the passenger door for me and I hopped into the car

He drove us to school quickly and the minute he parked the car Gavin walked over to us. I shut the car door and smiled at Gavin

"Hi," I greeted him

"Hey Bells, you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, why?" I questioned, confused

"Well my dad works for the Forks divorce agency and he told me he got a call from your dad last night …" he trailed off

"Oh," I muttered

"Are you sure you're okay, I'm here if you need anything," Gavin mumbled

"I'm okay, thanks for asking," I whispered

"Could you give us a minute please, Edward?" Gavin asked politely and Edward nodded his head and walked over to his sister who had just pulled into the parking lot

"Bella, I don't mean to be forward, but I want to help you through this hard time. I love you so much and seeing you unhappy makes me unhappy, please be my girlfriend again," he begged and I bit my lip. _What more can I loose?_

I got on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips harder to mine

After we stopped kissing he walked me to my first class and kissed me on the cheek and then walked off to his class

_**

* * *

**__**Edward POV**_

"Could you give us a minute please, Edward?" Gavin asked me politely and I nodded my head and walked over to Alice who had just pulled into the parking lot

"Hey Edward," she said to me glumly

"What's up?" I asked her

"Jasper," she muttered

"What about him?" I questioned

"I told him at lunch yesterday how I felt about him but he turned me down. He said he liked someone else," she told me sadly

"I'm sorry Alice. Maybe one day he will get over this girl and realise that its you he wants and needs," I said and my eyes flickered over to Bella who was still talking to Gavin

I looked back at Alice who looked like she was about to burst out crying

"It was so embarrassing though. Having the boy you have liked for ages turn you down because he likes your best friend. And yes, I know that it's Bella he likes Edward," Alice sniffed and I bit my lip uncomfortably

"I know you like her as well. A lot of guys like her Edward, and she doesn't even realise it. I love Bella to bits, she is like my sister, and I'm not mad at her. She can't help it if a boy is attracted to her," Alice continued

"Yeah I like her, but it would never work out between us. We have been best friends for twelve years, it would be too awkward," I sighed

"Oh my god!" Alice gasped

"What?" I asked in alarm

She pointed her finger to something behind me. I spun around only to see the awful sight of Gavin and Bella making out!

I felt a painful feeling in my chest and realised it was my heart breaking

"How could she do this? How could she take him back?!" I whispered, hurt by the betrayal

"She loves him Edward and she is depressed right now, she doesn't realise what she is doing. Give it a few days and she will dump him, she just needs to clear her head first," Alice comforted and I sighed sadly

The rest of the day was terrible. I didn't get to sit next to Bella at lunch because she was next to Gavin and they kept cuddling and kissing, I thought I was going to throw up!

When I got home from school I went straight up to my bedroom and locked the door behind me and collapsed on my bed

I lay there for about three hours, just staring at the ceiling

At seven o'clock I heard a knock on my balcony door and then I heard it open

I turned around and Bella walked over to me and sat on the corner of my bed

"What's wrong Edward?" she whispered

"How could you?" I muttered back, my voice full of sadness

"How could I what?" she asked, clearly confused

"Take him back, after what he did!" I snapped

"I love him Edward," she replied coolly

"How can you love someone like that?! Someone that cheated on you with your best friend's girlfriend!" I roared

"Stop bringing up the past Edward!" she yelled at me

"I will if you stop being stupid! You don't see me running back to Tanya, do you?!" I shouted

"Maybe because she wasn't in school today!" Bella snapped

"I could have rang her and asked her to be with me, but I didn't! Because I'm not stupid enough to set myself up to be hurt again!" I bellowed

"The only person hurting me right now is you!" Bella screeched

"I wonder why that is!" I sneered sarcastically

"Can't you just respect my decision? If I want to be with him then you should just let me. Let me learn from my own mistakes," She whispered

"I don't respect you for making out with the guy that ruined my relationship with my six month girlfriend," I whispered back

"If that's how you feel, then fine," she mumbled and walked out the room and onto my balcony

I faintly heard her climbing over the tree and over to her own balcony

I was stupid for falling for Bella, because now I'm the one who is hurt. This is the second time in three months; I must be on a roll

I always had a feeling that Bella would take Gavin back, she isn't good at holding grudges, I just can't believe she actually has

I'm really dreading the rest of the week at school, its going to be horrible to see Bella and Gavin together

I got up off of my bed and ran my fingers through my hair and from the corner of my eye I saw Bella standing in her bedroom with tears rolling down her cheeks

I felt really bad for denying her friendship like that; she has already been through so much in the past couple of months. But I don't think I'm capable of seeing her with Gavin without breaking both Gavin's arms and legs!

Bella caught me looking at her and she stomped over to her glass balcony door and pulled the curtains closed

_I guess I deserved that …_

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**Ooooooohhhh! Bella can be such a moron :P Don't worry guys, this is just temporary! We all know who Bella _always_ ends up with! :D But after I finished this chapter and read it, I wished Bella wasn't a fictional character, that way I could go up to her and be like "WTF ARE YOU DOING?!"**

**I hate it when Edward's all depressed though :/ Which is why this little Edward and Gavin round two thing wont last very long! Keep reading, and you'll all get what you want! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! Please all review this chapter!! (:**

**_Mia xxx_**


	9. Baby

_**Chapter 9 - Baby**_

_**Edward POV**_

It had been a week since Bella had taken Gavin back and one week since I had seen Tanya. Tanya hadn't returned back to school so my only guess was that she had returned to Denali.

Bella had not dumped Gavin yet, much to my dismay. And finals were in five days which made everything so much harder. Its Thursday the fifth today and finals are on Tuesday and they last until Friday. I had been trying hard to get over Bella and it had nearly worked, I didn't see her as a best friend just a normal person, because I was mad at her. But I couldn't help the fact my heart stuttered every time I saw her, which was the only problem.

The bell that signals the end of the day rang so I walked out of my Spanish class and I saw something that I didn't expect to see_. Bella and Tanya talking._

_**

* * *

**__**Bella POV**_

I walked out of the gym and Gavin was waiting outside by the door, like he always did

I took his hand and he kissed me on the cheek. We walked out of the building together and over to my car

"So, do you want to go to the movies tonight?" he asked me

"Sure, is there anything good on at the theatres?" I asked

"I'm not sure, is there anything you want to watch?" he questioned

"Well, there is this one film about this girl who gets engaged to this perfect guy but then her guy best friend falls for her …" I trailed off and Gavin laughed

"Were not watching a chick flick Bells," he chuckled

_**

* * *

**__**Flashback:**_

"_We still going to the movies tonight Bella?" Edward asked me politely_

"_Sure. Can we see I love you, I love you not?" I asked hopefully and Edward smiled sweetly at me_

"_Sure we can, if that's what you want," he said and I gave him a hug and he kissed me on the forehead_

_**End of flashback: **_

* * *

Now that I think about it, Edward did always watch a girly film if I wanted to watch one. _I love you, I love you not_, had to be one of the _biggest_ girly films I had ever seen; even I ended up finding it corny!

Edward and I were fourteen at the time as well, and what fourteen year old boy watches chick flicks with his best friend, even if his best friend is a girl?!

I shook away the weird thoughts of Edward and looked at Gavin with a blank expression

I don't even know why I am with him! I don't love him; I suppose I just need someone to love me while I'm going through such a hard time. I wasn't using Gavin, I did like him in that kind of way, I just didn't love him. I wasn't ready for a boyfriend though, so I'm stupid for doing this

"We can decide when we get there then," I muttered

"Okay!" he agreed cheerfully, "I'll pick you up at six," he continued

"Okay," I mumbled. He kissed me on the forehead and walked over to his own car

I was about to open my car door until I felt a tap on my shoulder

I turned around and I was surprised at who I saw

"Tanya!" I gasped

"Hey Bella," she mumbled

"Where have you been?" I asked worried

"At home, there has been a bit of a problem that I need to speak to you about …" she trailed off and nodded my head eagerly to show her to continue

"I heard off someone this morning that you're back with Gavin…" she started

"Yes," I replied warily

"Well, you need to know that I had no idea at the time, but he and I had sex two nights ago," she told me and I gasped. _He's still cheating on me!_

"There's more," she whispered and my eyes widened

"It turns out that I'm pregnant. Over a third of the way into it now, must have happened the only time that we didn't use protection," she told me

She lifted up her baggy top slightly and sure enough there was a small but defined bump. The bump was tiny.

"And it's definitely Gavin's?" I asked, my voice sounded croaky because I was on the verge of having hysterics

"Yes," she whispered and I felt like my heart had sunk into my stomach. Tears rolled down my cheeks and Tanya looked at me sympathetically

"I'm so sorry Bella, I had no idea you were with him this time because I haven't been at school. He didn't tell me and since you hadn't taken him back I didn't think it mattered, but how wrong I was because I didn't realise you two were together!" Tanya ranted

"It's okay Tanya; I'm not mad at you, just him. Good luck with your baby," I mumbled and opened up my car door but Tanya placed her hand on my shoulder gently and I turned around and looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"Thanks Bella. I know we aren't best friends or anything, but I'm going to name it after you if it is a girl," she told me and I smiled

"You're welcome … and thanks," I said and hugged her

"What date are you due?" I asked her

"I don't know yet, I'll find out at my next scan" she said

"Well tell me when you find out and I will ring you everyday a week before the due date," I assured her and she smiled and hugged me back

"You're an amazing person Bella, you deserve way better than Gavin," she whispered in my ear

"Thanks Tanya, I know that now," I mumbled

"Speak to Edward as well, you two shouldn't be fighting, you two are like soul mates," she said and my hand went to the locket Edward had gave me that was around my neck. It was a habit. Every time someone mentioned mine and Edward's friendship my hand flung to the locket. Sometimes the ring as well which I was also wearing. I never took either of them off, not even when I slept. I took them off in gym but that was it really

"Yeah I will, thanks," I sighed and got into my rover and sped home

When I got home my mum was putting suitcases into the trunk of her car and I sighed

I parked my car next to hers and got out. She slammed the trunk shut and then started loading boxes into the backseats of her car. Phil then walked out of the house with another four suitcases and started putting them in the trunk of a black Ferrari that I only just noticed. _How did I not notice that?!_

I figured the car was his. I watched as he put three suitcases in the trunk and one in the back seats because he couldn't fit the forth one in the trunk. _How many articles of clothing does my mum have?!_

I helped my mum squeeze as many boxes into her car as possible, there was even two piled up on the passenger seat. I then helped her load the remaining two that we couldn't fit, into the back of Phil's car

Phil got into the drivers seat in his car whilst my mum and I said our goodbyes

"I'll ring you whenever I can. I will email you our house address in Phoenix as well, you must come and visit at Christmas or something," she sniffed and I nodded my head but a tear rolled down my cheek. _I wasn't being successful in making it look like I was still mad with her. _

"Bye Bella," she whispered and gave me a hug and then got in her car. Phil drove out of the driveway and down the road and mum followed behind him in her car

Looks like it is just me and Charlie in a large six bedroom house

I walked into the house and realised Charlie was still at work. _Looks like it's just me._

I walked up to my bedroom and onto my balcony and debated whether I should go and see Edward or not

I was too scared; we hadn't talked since the argument last week.

I sat on the floor on my balcony and leaned against the rails and just stared inside my bedroom. I pulled my knees up and my shoulders shook as the tears ran down my face

Gavin is going to be here soon, what am I supposed to say. I can't just go up to him and be like _you had sex with Tanya two days ago and got her pregnant a few months ago!_

Nothing seems to be going right. I lost my mum, my best friend, my boyfriend who cheated on me twice

I walked into my bedroom and lay on my bed and just sobbed for ages

At half five I heard my balcony doors slide open and I felt the weight on the right side of my bed shift

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward whispered and I pulled my face up off my pillow and looked at him

"Not exactly," I mumbled

"What's up?" he asked

I told him about Tanya being pregnant with Gavin's child and how they had sex two days ago

"This is why I told you not to take him back," Edward muttered

"I know I was stupid. I was going through a hard time so my brain wasn't functioning properly, but it is now," I mumbled and Edward smiled and kissed my forehead

"Friends?" I asked hopefully and I thought I saw a bit of sadness in his eyes but he smiled his crooked grin that I loved and I completely ignored the sadness

"Friends," he agreed

I heard the door knock downstairs and I frowned

"What is it?" Edward asked

"That will be Gavin," I said through gritted teeth and Edward growled

"I don't know what to say to him," I whispered and Edward's expression softened

"Don't worry Bells, I will answer it," he assured me and walked out the room

I heard Edward walking down the stairs and I tiptoed out the room and stood at the top of the stairs where they couldn't see me but I could hear them

Edward opened the door and just as expected it was Gavin

"Oh, hey Edward. I thought you and Bella weren't talking," Gavin said in confusion

"We made up," Edward replied in a flat tone. I knew him to well; I knew he was trying to keep himself calm

"Is Bella there?" Gavin asked

"Yes, she doesn't want to see you," Edward told him

"Why?" Gavin demanded

"Maybe because you're a dirty man whore and cheated on her with Tanya again two days ago!" Edward snapped

"I didn't!" Gavin objected, but even I could tell he was lying even though I couldn't see his face

"And you want to know something else, huh? Tanya's pregnant and _you_ are the dad!" Edward yelled at him

"But we used protection!" Gavin objected again

"But you forgot one time, didn't you?" Edward snorted

"Shit!" Gavin cussed

"You dirty liar! Don't ever come near Bella again, the only men to approach her from now on is me and her dad until she is ready to date again! But you will never _ever_ speak to her, got it?!" Edward shouted

"Fine!" Gavin snapped and I heard Edward slam the door in his face

I tiptoed back in the room and sat on the bed. A few seconds later Edward walked in and smiled at me and sat next to me

"I know you were listening Bella," he chuckled and I grinned sheepishly

"Thanks for getting rid of him for me," I mumbled

"It's not a problem," he comforted me

"I'll never let a guy come between us again," I mumbled

"Good, because it was torture not talking to you for a week," Edward sighed sadly

"I cried most nights," I admitted

"I cried the first night," he told me and I gasped

"I've never seen you cry!" I said in shock

"I cried when you stopped breathing at the hospital, but you never saw that," Edward mumbled and I felt my heart soar at his words

"You're the best friend I could ask for," I whispered and laid my head on his leg and he stroked my hair

"And you are the best friend I could ask for," he replied and kissed me on the cheek

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**Yaaaaaaayyyy! Bella came to her senses! :O And what about Tanya being pregnant! Dum Dum Dum! :P**

**Anyway, thank you to people who reviewed yesterdays chapter! Everyone, please review!! (:**

**_Mia xxx_**


	10. Finally Cracked

**_Chapter 10 - Finally Cracked_**

Edward and I sighed in relief when we walked out of our calculus exam on Friday afternoon

"Finals are over!" He yelled in excitement and I giggled

"Trust the teachers to save the hardest exam for last," I muttered and Edward laughed

"Calculus isn't the hardest exam for everyone Bells. Your good at English, I'm good at Biology, some kids are really good at calculus, we all have our talents," Edward told me and I just shrugged

We both got into the Volvo and Edward drove us towards our houses

We got there quickly, thanks to Edward's maniac driving. He pulled into his driveway and I got out and gave him a quick hug and ran over to my house and walked in

I heard some rather loud sniffing coming from the lounge and I bit my lip and walked in. Charlie was sitting on the armchair with his head in his hands. _He's finally cracked._

I ran over to him and gave him a hug

"Sh, dad it's okay. We have each other," I whispered

"I don't know what to do without her Bells," he sobbed

"Dad, you can meet someone else. You bought this six bedroom house because you have an amazing job. You're the richest person in this town except for Dr Cullen! Your part time lawyer and part time chief of police!" I yelled at him, trying to give him an ego boost

"Thanks Bella. I have a lot of money in the bank, I was thinking of going away for a while …" I trailed off

"Mum told me we were struggling with money," I said, confused

"I don't know where she got that from, when was the last time we struggled with money?" Charlie snorted

"She said that's why you were working such long hours at work," I told him

"No, I've been working long hours because your mum wanted her and me to go on holiday together so I need to make up the extra hours if I was to go away for a few weeks. If she planned on leaving me I don't know why she bothered," he muttered

"Because she wanted you out of the house so Phil could be in it," I whispered with my eyes a bit wider than normal

Charlie looked up at me and I could see fresh tears forming in his eyes

"Oh, no, no, no, no Charlie! Please don't cry again, you can do so much better than Renee! Of course I still love her because she is my mum, but you don't have to! The minute the divorce is finalised, you're a free man!" I encouraged him

"Bells, do you mind if I go away for a while, I just need a break," he mumbled

"Of course dad. I'm sixteen, nearly seventeen! I can look after myself for a while. You just go and have a break. I won't ever be alone; I have Edward, Alice and Emmett next door! I can always go and visit them," I said and he smiled

"Thanks Bella, you're an amazing kid. In fact, you're hardly a kid, you act so much more mature than other sixteen year olds," he said

"Oh, I don't know about that," I mumbled shyly and Charlie laughed and ruffled my hair

He stood up and ran upstairs to start packing and to book a hotel outside of Washington to stay in

I made him a quick bacon sandwich and placed it on the table

He came downstairs with a large suitcase and placed it in the corner of the room and sat down at the kitchen table and started eating the bacon sandwich

"Thanks Bells," he sighed

"No problem dad," I mumbled

"Okay, I left you my other credit card and it has tons of money on it, more than you would need for a year! Not that it will be a year, no more than five months," Charlie explained and I nodded

"Thanks," I murmured

He finished the bacon sandwich and then kissed me on the cheek and grabbed his car keys. Not his cruiser, his white KIA SUV.

"Have you booked a hotel to stay in?" I asked him

"Not a hotel, a small two bedroom house on the same street as my dad. He's struggling a bit with your grandma's death at the moment, he's lonely," Charlie said and I nodded my head

"Tell him I said hi," I mumbled and Charlie nodded and walked out the front door. I stood on the porch and watched him as he put his suitcase into the trunk of his car and then he opened up the door and got in and I heard the engine start

He pulled out of the driveway and I watched him as he turned the corner of the street, out of sight.

I sighed and shut the door and walked into the lounge. I thought about what to do and I realised how messy the lounge was. I took loads of cleaning supplies out of the cleaning cabinet and cleaned the house top to bottom

By the time I was done, I collapsed on my bed, and fell asleep, not bothering to change into pyjamas

I woke up the next morning, feeling like I wasn't alone. I yawned and stretched and then turned and jumped in shock. Edward was sitting on my computer chair, staring at me

"No pyjamas Bells," he teased and I rolled my eyes

"I cleaned the whole house and collapsed on my bed tired, I couldn't be bothered to change," I told him and shrugged

"Where'd Charlie go? His SUV isn't in the drive but his cruiser is," Edward noted

"He's going away for a while, he finally cracked yesterday," I sighed and Edward nodded

I ran my fingers through my hair and Edward started speaking again

"So, you have a big six bedroom house to yourself for a few weeks," Edward said and grinned

"It could be months for all I know, Charlie has six months off work for stress problems. He is on sick pay at the moment, and that is the exact amount of money he gets when he works, so he won't be struggling for money since he took his credit card," I explained and Edward smiled

"He said no more than five months though," I added

"Okay, well I'll stay with you whenever you want," he assured me and I smiled at him

"Thanks Edward," I mumbled

"It isn't a problem Bells. You need a break anyway, so I'll even help you with the cleaning when summer vocation comes," he said and I laughed

"Well … summer vocation is incredibly long, we could do something," I said

"Like what?" he asked

"Go on holiday," I offered and he smiled

"We're sixteen Bells," he reminded me

"If we have parental agreement then we can go," I told him and he grinned

"But how are we going to pay?" Edward asked, his grin fading slightly

"I can open up my inheritance early, it's under my control. There's enough money in that bank account for me to buy every building in this town," I snorted and Edward laughed

"I'm not kidding! I don't need a job in the future; my inheritance would last even if I lived till I was a hundred! But of course I'm going to get a job, I want to get a job that involves English," I said and Edward smiled

"Carlisle and Esme will obviously give me some money towards it as well, Carlisle's loaded," he snorted and I laughed

"Where are we going to go?" I asked him

"We have some time to think about it," he reminded me

"Okay, tell me when you have something in mind," I told him

"You too, if you think of anything then tell me," he replied and I nodded

I walked into my closet and stripped out of my clothes and put on a clean bra and some clean girl boxers and I grabbed some clean clothes for today. I walked into my bathroom and put my dirty clothes in the hamper.

I walked back into my bedroom and Edward turned away when he realised I was in my underwear

"Edward, you've seen me in a bikini and in my underwear before, get a grip," I snorted and Edward narrowed his eyes at me but he looked at me anyway and didn't look away

I pulled on the dark grey dress I had chosen and I put on black leggings underneath it. I put on my grey cardigan UGG boots and a black cardigan. The dress itself was spaghetti strapped and fell to mid thigh and was made out of a sort of silky material

"Are we going to some fancy restaurant Bella?" Edward chuckled

"I would just wear jeans and a tee, but I think your sister is coming over to see me today," I muttered and Edward laughed

As if on cue, Alice slid open my glass balcony door and walked into my bedroom

"Hey Bella," she squealed and gave me a hug

"Hey Al, you okay?" I asked her and she nodded her head and had a big grin on her face and I heard Edward snicker from behind me

"I'm great!" She said

"You're normally freakishly happy, but what's with the extra enthusiasm?" I asked her and Edward laughed

"Jasper asked me out!" She screamed and so did I

"That's great Alice!" I told her and she hugged me tightly

"What made him change his mind?" Edward asked Alice

"He said he gave up on Bella a few days ago because she took Gavin back. Then he saw me talking to Liam in the parking lot before school yesterday and he said he got incredibly jealous and he realised how much he likes me," Alice explained

"Aww," I sang

"Why were you talking to Liam?" Edward questioned, ruining the moment

"We've been paired up for an English assignment, and we were planning what days we should work on it," Alice told him

"Ah," Edward replied

"What have you guys been talking about then?" Alice asked

"Going on holiday," I told her and she grinned

"Sounds fun, can I come?" she begged and I looked over at Edward and I raised an eyebrow at him

"Fine," he sighed and Alice squealed again

"What an amazing day!" She gushed and Edward and I laughed

"We might as well invite everyone else," Edward muttered

"Sure, we could invite Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper!" Alice said in excitement

"How did our twosome become a full gang bang," I muttered under my breath and Edward burst out laughing and Alice glared at me. _They both heard._

"Put some soap in your mouth Bella," she said, clearly annoyed

"Maybe later," I mumbled and she nudged me

"Quit being irritating," she whined and Edward chuckled from behind me, but instantly stopped when Alice shot him a death glare

"Fine," I sighed

"Be cheerful! We break up for summer in two and a half weeks!" She said in excitement

"WooHoo!" Me and Edward both chorused, but it sounded like a dirge

"You're not happy that we won't be at school for three months?" Alice asked in surprise

"Three months, what the hell?!" I gasped

"Yeah, the holiday has been extended. We don't go back to school until September thirtieth," she told me and I grinned

"I don't have to go to school on my birthday!" I said excited

"Me neither!" Edward said, equally excited

"Oh, now you're in a good mood?!" Alice asked annoyed and Edward I Edward shrugged

She stomped out of the room and climbed over onto Edward's balcony whilst Edward and I laughed

"The holiday will still be great Bells," he assured me

"We still get to choose where we are going either way," I told him

"Of course," he said as if it were obvious and I giggled

"I can't wait," I sighed happily and Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. _I had a feeling things would get better now, and that this summer is going to be amazing._

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Aww, _things are finally starting to get better for Edward and Bella :D The next chapter is a year and few months later, the beginning of their senior year. Thing are going to start getting real interesting now :P**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed yesterday's chapter! Please review this chapter everyone! (:_**

**_Mia xxx_**


	11. New School Year

_**Chap 11 - New School Year**_

_**One Year and three months later …**_

Edward and I got out of his car and looked at each other with goofy grins on our faces

Today was our first day as seniors, and we were _extremely_ excited

Edward and I were still best friends and I had a girls night once a week with Alice and Rose because they said if I spent all my time with Edward that I would loose my _'feminine side'._

This, of course, made me and Edward laugh hysterically but when Alice threatened she would tell Edward all the secrets I had told her and that she would tell me all the secrets Edward had told her we instantly took her seriously

Tanya had given birth to a baby girl last winter, three weeks early. She moved back to Denali and her parents looked after the baby and she went back to school to complete her senior year, and once she had done that she said she would then take care of her baby by herself. So now she has graduated and is looking after her daughter, Isabella.

I ignored Gavin all of last year, I pretty much took him out of my life. He went to Washington State College so now I never see him, which is a big relief.

"I wonder who we have for homeroom," I said to Edward

"I hope its Mr Banner," he mumbled

"You would, he's the biology teacher! Your favourite teacher!" I snickered and Edward scowled because I had figured it out

We walked to homeroom with Alice skipping beside us

"Alice, came down," I said and nudged her

"Aren't you forgetting what day it is today?" she asked excitedly

"September 12th," I said in confusion

"Which makes tomorrow …" she trailed and my jaw dropped

"NO! NO PRESENTS!" I yelled and Edward laughed whilst Alice glared

"You're getting presents whether you like it or not! And you're having a party; it's about time you hooked up with someone!" Alice scolded and Edward glared at her murderously

"Whoa! Edward calm down, I won't be hooking up with anybody on my birthday!" I assured him and he relaxed slightly

"Good," he sighed

"Why do you care so much anyway?" I asked and he stiffened

"Bella, are you totally oblivious honey?" Alice giggled and Edward glared at her

"What are you talking about Al?" I asked, completely confused

"Bella, Edward has L ..." before Alice could finish her sentence Edward clamped his hand over her mouth and glared at her

After Alice gave up trying to talk over his hand, he removed it

"I meant to say … Edward has an over protective disorder," she muttered and walked off and I raised an eyebrow at Edward

"She is one weird girl," he sighed and I snorted

"You suck at covering things up," I said and he shrugged

"Please tell me," I begged and he looked into my eyes and looked like he was about to spill … until he looked away

"No, sorry. Maybe another time," he mumbled and walked towards our homeroom, I stood there gaping like a moron

After I covered my expression, I ran after him and we walked into our homeroom together

He and Alice exchanged a quick glance and Alice nodded in understanding, and I felt even more puzzled than before

Edward and I sat at the back of the room and I looked at Edward

He was hiding something from me, something he refused to admit

I walked out of school at three o'clock and got into Edward's car and waited for him

I sat there and saw in the rear view mirror him and Alice walking out of the building arguing, I decided not to interrupt because I knew it was about the thing they didn't want me to know

After ten minutes they finally got into the car and Edward sped towards our houses with a hard expression on his face

"Relax Edward," I whispered and his expression softened when he saw my puzzled face

Alice sighed dramatically from the back of the car and his expression was instantly hard again and I gave up

He pulled onto his driveway and I gave him a hug and walked into my house

My dad was still at work, after all the stuff with Renee last year he has been working long hours, I hardly ever see him anymore.

I walked up to my room and looked at my calendar and I frowned when I noticed something

We had started school on a Friday, which is absolutely pointless in my opinion, which meant my birthday was on a Saturday! Which also means a full day of torture!

I groaned and collapsed on my bed. Edward and Alice are the most frustrating people on the planet

I switched my laptop on and read some email I had off Renee.

I didn't talk to her much anymore, I was still mad at her because of what she did to Charlie. She's still living in Phoenix with Phil. They got married this month, I went to the wedding but I left after, I didn't stay for the after party. I had bought Edward with me, I couldn't face going alone.

I clicked on the email Renee had sent me today and read it, having no intention of replying like usual

_Dear Bella,_

_I'd just like to say thanks for coming to the wedding again, I know it must have been awkward for you, which is why I appreciate that you came, it was important to me._

_How is everything at school? Are you okay? How does it feel being a senior? I bet it's great! How is Edward? Are Rosalie and Emmett still going strong? _

_Oh, I almost forgot to tell you my big news! _

I rolled my eyes at that part; my mum always did that when she sent emails. She did it when she told me about the wedding. She sucks up and asks me about my life and my friends and then she suddenly changes the subject to tell me what is going on in her life. I carried on reading the email, still with no intention of replying

_After the wedding Phil and I spent a week in Hawaii. We could only go for a week because of his baseball career. Anyway, back to the news. Of course when we were on our honeymoon we did the things that couples usually do on honeymoons, and when we got home I was feeling sluggish and weird … and it turns out I'm pregnant! I took two pregnancy tests and went to the doctors to double check!_

I stared choking on air. She's pregnant! How could she? After one year of separation she already wants a new kid!

I … I can't tell Charlie. He's still recovering from the breakup!

I put my head in my hands and massaged my temples. I was having images of my mother with a ballooning stomach flashing in my head! I groaned in frustration!

I logged off of my email account and walked onto my balcony

I looked at the pool from the corner of my eye. It is warm outside since it's still summer …

"Edward!" I yelled and he was instantly on his balcony

"What's up?" he asked

"Want to go swimming? It's still warm out," I offered

"Sure, I'll meet you in your backyard in five minutes," he said

"Okay," I replied and then walked into my bedroom

I put on a midnight blue spaghetti strap two piece. I put on the white shirt that used to belong to Edward, the one that I always used to wear when I would swim every night last year when I was depressed

I skipped downstairs and sat on the sofa like deck chair that was on the patio. I pulled my knees up to my chest as I waited for Edward

"Do you always wear my old white shirt as a swimming cover up?" his velvety voice asked from behind me and I turned around and grinned at him

"It's comfortable and baggy!" I defended and he chuckled

He took off his shirt and stood there waiting for me in his swimming shorts. I took off the white shirt I was wearing and Edward's eyes looked like saucers and he wasn't breathing

"Edward, you have to breath!" I told him and giggled

He covered up his expression and grinned at me

"First one to the end of the pool wins!" he shouted and I laughed.

We both dived into the pool and raced to the end of it. Edward won by two seconds.

"Wahoo!" he cheered and I splashed his face with water

"Sore loser," he chuckled

"Show off," I muttered

"Aw, come on Bells. Don't be like that," he said and wrapped his arms around me for a hug, although he was still teasing

When his fingers touched the skin of my back it burned sort of, but it felt nice

I shook my head at what I was saying and pushed Edward away and he looked hurt and I laughed

"That wasn't very nice Isabella," he scolded playfully and I smirked and shrugged. I swam away from him and he instantly started chasing me. Edward was a faster swimmer than me, not by much, but he was fast enough to catch me and throw me over his shoulder

"Put me down!" I complained and he did, resulting in me belly flopping into the water, which hurt a bit

When I resurfaced I pouted and he laughed

We carried on playing in the pool for an hour, until the chilly night air hit us

We got out of the pool and Edward said he would meet me back in my garden in ten minutes

I walked into my room and put on a pair of black tights, a dark denim skirt and a black long sleeved top and I put a brown belt on top of it. I put on a pair of brown UGG boots and then I skipped downstairs and outside onto my backyard patio

I turned on the outdoor fire place that was on the patio and I sat on my favourite sofa deck chair

Edward walked onto the patio three minutes later and sat on the deck chair next to me

"I love your patio. It's so relaxing at night," he whispered and I nodded in agreement

"Edward … Renee is pregnant," I told him quietly and his eyes widened

"Seriously?" he gasped and I nodded and bit my lip

"Did she ring you or just put it in an email?" he asked

"Email," I muttered and he scrutinised my expression

"You didn't reply, did you?" he questioned and I shook my head

"She's your mum Bella. You could have a half brother or sister, and you don't want to know," he mumbled

"She is pushing me and Charlie away!" I argued

"How?" Edward asked in confusion

"She divorced Charlie and gets married only a year later, then she gets pregnant straight after the wedding because I'm not talking to her because she got married" I snapped

"I don't think she purposely got pregnant Bella," he said

"Maybe not, but I still think she has moved on to quickly, it's upsetting," I whispered

"I understand that Bella, but she is your mum, and if she is happy then you should be happy for her," he told me

"Maybe," I said and looked at the ground

He walked over to me and sat on my deck chair next to me and wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder

"Thanks Edward," I whispered

"It's okay," he said

After a few minutes silence he ended up breaking it

"Your dad is going out of town for the weekend; Alice rang him and said she wanted to throw you a party so he is going to visit his dad. Alice told me to tell you the party will be at your house and that there will be alcohol," he said and I sighed

"Great," I muttered and he chuckled

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you through the whole thing," he assured me and I smiled gratefully

Edward and I ended up spending hours on the patio talking and watching the fire in front of us. He went home at eleven o'clock and I went upstairs and got into my pyjamas and got into bed, dreading tomorrow.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Awww. _That was sweet :D RENEE IS PREGNANT! :O Dum Dum Dum!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed yesterdays chap. Please review this one! (:**

**_Mia xxx_**


	12. Over You

**_Chapter 12 - Over You_**

I got shook awake the next morning by a hyper Alice. Of course Alice is _always_ hyper, but today she looked like she was high.

"Happy birthday Bella!" she screamed and I covered my ears, which were now ringing from her high pitched shriek

"Damn it, Alice! Where the hell is Edward?" I snapped and she rolled her eyes

"In his bedroom," she told me

I stood up and stomped onto my balcony

"YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE NOW EDWARD! STOP HIDING BECAUSE YOU KNOW I'M PISSED OFF!" I yelled and he walked slowly onto his balcony, smiling sheepishly

"Is it necessary for you to let your sister to come over here and shriek like a banshee to get my attention?!" I snapped and he laughed

"I am right here you know!" Alice shouted from behind me

"And I am right here, so stop shouting at me! My ears hurt from your scream!" I yelled and she scowled

"It's your birthday Bella, cheer up! You're eighteen!" Edward enthused and I glared at him and he sighed

"Stop ruining our fun Bella! It is your eighteenth birthday, and god damn it you will enjoy it!" Alice told me angrily

"Fine!" I huffed and stomped into my closet, slamming the door shut behind me

I took my blue night gown off and I put on a pair of dark super skinny jeans, a silver sequin top, a grey boyfriend cardigan and a pair of dark grey UGG boots

I walked back into my bedroom and Alice smiled approvingly at my choice of clothes. I wouldn't dress up this nice if I was just spending the day with Edward, but Alice throws horrible tantrums when I don't dress nice when I'm with her. In fact, she throws tantrums if I don't dress nice in front of anyone!

I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair

Once I was done I walked back into my bedroom where Alice and Edward were waiting.

"Leave your hair natural, I'm doing it up for the party later," Alice informed me and I sighed

"What are we doing today then?" I asked

"Well, you're going to come to our house and open all of your presents with a smile on your face. Then you are free to do whatever you want till four in the afternoon then, because we will be decorating downstairs and you can't see it until the party starts. You will have to stay upstairs, and if you want anything from downstairs you have to shout one of us and we will bring it up to you," she explained and I nodded glumly and Alice squealed

She grabbed my hand and yanked me downstairs, out of my house and over to her house. Edward followed behind me loyally.

She pulled me into the living room, where Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were standing. I was shocked Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were here. They'd came home for the weekend just for my birthday! They'd only left for college last week!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" They all yelled, although it was useless because only Emmett could really be heard

Alice skipped over to Jasper who wrapped his arm around her and I smiled

"Me first, me first!" Emmett yelled cheerfully and I rolled my eyes as he handed me a giant silver wrapped box

I took the box from him and gasped at how heavy it was. I nearly dropped it but Edward caught it and _me_ since the weight of the box nearly made me drop

"EMMETT! You knew that was going to happen!" Edward snapped at him and Emmett chuckled whilst I was blushing

I sat on the floor and Edward placed the box on the floor in front of me

I carefully took the wrapping off the present. Once I saw it I burst out laughing

"Seriously Emmett? A box of food?" I giggled and he grinned

"Now you've got no excuse for not eating!" he told me and I frowned at him

"I eat regularly everyday now so shut up!" I snapped and he just laughed at me

"Rosalie and Jasper's present next!" Alice sang and as if on queue Edward placed another silver wrapped present in front of me, this one no where near as big as Emmett's

I tore the wrapping paper off and smiled at the white gold, diamond bracelet that I saw

"Wow guys, this is beautiful. Thanks," I said

"No problem," they both said at the same time and smiled at me and I laughed

"Carlisle and Esme's present," Edward informed me as he placed another present in front of me

I unwrapped the paper and it revealed a beautiful looking silver picture frame with red rose chains going in a pattern all around it. What made me smile was the picture inside. It was of me and Edward, it was of us when we were fourteen and we had had a food fight and there was cake on my nose, Edward had scraped some of it off and it was on his finger and he was laughing and I was sticking my tongue out at him childishly

"Wow guys, this is great," I whispered and a tear trailed down my cheek, _happy tears._

"Me next, me next, me next!" Alice squealed and she handed me a pink envelope and I raised an eyebrow at her

"No giant present that's bigger than this room?" I questioned and everyone laughed, except for Alice who scowled

"Just open it Bella!" she muttered and I giggled and opened the envelope and took out the card

I opened the card up and a plastic card, which looked a bit like a credit card, fell onto my lap

I picked it up and realised it was a gift card to our local mall. I could use it in any of the shops in the mall

"You don't want to know how much money is on it," Edward told me and I frowned

"Three digit number?" I guessed and he shook his head and I gaped at him

"Four?" I gasped and he bit his lip

"Drop it Bella! No one will tell you how much money is on that card!" Alice said and I frowned

"My turn," Edward whispered in my ear and then placed a small box in my hand

In the box there were two things. The first was a bookmark with a picture of me and Edward on it, which made me laugh. The second was a crystal heart ornament that had my name engraved in it

"Thank you so much!" I whispered and gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around my waist

I was aware of everyone in the room staring at us so I pulled away. For some reason I missed Edward's arms around me. I tried to shake the thought away, but I couldn't! I looked up at Edward, who was staring intently at me with an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes. Well, not totally unfamiliar, I had seen it in one persons eyes before, but I can't remember for the life of me who!

I turned away shyly. _What is happening?!_

After all the present opening was complete, I walked over to my house and up to my bedroom; Edward helped me with my gifts.

He kissed me on the forehead and I blushed. He walked out of my room and I heard his footsteps as he ran down the stairs.

I placed the picture frame with the photo of me and him in it on my glass shelf. I pushed the box of junk food next to my bed. No wonder it was so heavy, it had about five bottles of two litre pop in it along with a hundred pieces of junk food! I also placed the crystal heart ornament on my glass shelf, I put the book mark Edward gave me in my _Wuthering Heights_ book, I put the gift card Alice got me in my purse and finally I put the white gold bracelet Jasper and Rosalie got me onto my wrist

I sat on my bed and switched my laptop on and starting _IMing _Tanya, she was telling me about her daughter and how things were

I took a packet of _red vines_ out of the box of junk food Emmett had given me. I took one out and started nibbling on it

Suddenly, a _beep_ came from my laptop, signalling someone had _IMed_ me

I looked at my laptop screen, and pulled up the conversation that had been started, and I stifled a gasp when I saw the name

_Gavin: Happy Birthday Bella!_

I contemplated whether I should reply or not. I decided that talking to him couldn't cause any harm

_Bella: Um … thanks_

_Gavin: How does it feel to be eighteen?_

_Bella: Good, I guess. I've never really been a fan of birthdays though_

_Gavin: Yeah, I can remember_

_Bella: What do you really want Gavin? I know you well enough to figure out that you are using my birthday as an excuse to ask or tell me something_

_Gavin: I just wanted to apologise for everything I've done to hurt you_

_Bella: I know you're sorry. You told me a hundred times the first time, and a few times the second. But that simple word does not erase the pain I had to endure_

_Gavin: I know that. I know how much I deserve to get punched repeatedly until I'm bleeding. I know that I hurt you two times to many. I know that what I did to Edward was fucked as well. I take full responsibility for it all Bella!_

_Bella: Good. I forgave you a long time ago though Gavin, so you don't have to explain this to me_

_Gavin: I know that as well. I just wanted to ask if you'd consider giving me another change …_

_Bella: ANOTHER CHANCE?! Last time I did that I got everything thrown back into my face! People told me not to trust you but I ignored them, and you just proved them right!_

_Gavin: I know that Bella, I have already said all this! But I know that somewhere inside, you still love me! I love you so much as well Bella, you don't understand how strongly I feel for you_

_Bella: … I don't love you Gavin. I'm over you. I haven't exactly moved on yet, because I am still healing with Edward and he is making me better. If I didn't have Edward in my life I don't think I'd be able to cope with life. I am one hundred percent over you, and I do not want you to talk to me again. I appreciate you saying happy birthday to me and I accept your apology, but that is about it._

I was surprised myself at how true those words actually were. I never considered myself one hundred percent over him, but I guess I am. The thought of this made me happy!

_Gavin: Bella? You aren't telling the truth! You can't be over me! You love me!_

_Bella: Correction, I __**did**_ _love you. There is a difference between past and present_

_Gavin: This is because of Edward isn't it! It's obvious you guys have feelings for each other! Why don't you just admit it?!_

When he said this something inside of me snapped, I was angry. I hadn't felt so angry in my life!

_Bella: I DO NOT LOVE EDWARD! We are just friends! It isn't my fault that I have to stick close to my best friend 24/7 because a dirty skunk bag cheated one me with my best friend's girlfriend! This is your entire fault! So stop making up pathetic stories and don't talk to me ever again! Goodbye Gavin … __**forever.**_

I signed of _IM_ and slammed my laptop shut. I paced around my room angrily. How dare he say I love Edward?! I do not love Edward … do I?

I shook that thought out of my head. I couldn't love Edward. It's not logical!

I read Wuthering Heights until four o'clock, which is when Alice stormed into the room with a grin on her face and a large bag in her hand

I sighed and reluctantly stepped into my bathroom, with Alice walking cheerfully behind me

She started on my makeup first. She put clear lip gloss on my lips, making them shimmer. Then she put glittery grey eye shadow on my top eyelids. She then put black mascara on my lashes to make them look more thick and long, and she added some eyeliner. To complete my makeup she added a bit of blush onto my cheeks.

She then started on my hair. She curled it into tight ringlets so that it ended at shoulder length. She put in hairspray so that the curls would stay in place

Then she thrust the bag she had into my arms and skipped out of the room

I opened the bag up and didn't dare look at the clothes I was putting on. Once I finished changing I looked into the full length mirror that was pushed up against the wall. I looked beautiful, I had to admit it

I was wearing a black satin hitch dress with skinny straps, an optional bandeau fit, a pin tuck under the bust, a hitched up skirt and it ended about two inches above mid thigh. The dress was matched with a pair of silver metallic four inch cage strap heels … _Oh no! _Alice had also put with the dress a black quilted across body bag with a silver chain. I put on a pair of silver hoop earrings

I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom where Alice was waiting. Dressed up in a mini crimson tube dress and five inch black jimmy choos. Wow, who knew small and innocent Alice could look so … well non-innocent!

"Wow Bella, you look great!" Alice gushed and I smiled

"Thanks Alice, so do you," I said and she grinned and pulled me downstairs

We walked into the lounge where Jasper and Edward were. Once we made our presence noticed with the click of our heels, they spun around and looked at us and instantly their jaws dropped

I looked at Alice and giggled. I could have sworn that Jasper was drooling!

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked

"They will be here in about five minutes. The guests should arrive in about fifteen minutes," Edward told me and I nodded

"Is the party going to be in my garden?" I asked

"Yes, come see it Bella, its amazing!" Alice screamed and yanked me out of the living room and I rolled my eyes

The last thing I heard as I left the lounge was Edward whisper to Jasper

"Dude! did you see how _hot_ Bella looked?!"

I tried not to choke when I heard that. Best friends do _not_ say that about their best friends!

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**The heat is starting to boil! :D I love it! The box of junk food from Emmett made me laugh (: That's for all you Emmett lovers! I thought Carlisle and Esme's present was sweet and just so adorable! And Edward's!**

**I know you are all probably thinking, 'WHEN ARE EDWARD AND BELLA GOING TO GET TOGETHER?!" I'll clue you in. This story has fifteen chapters all together, and they definitely get together. So obviously they will be together soon! :D The way they get together is kind of ... raunchy. :P I will let all of your imaginations figure it out!**

**By the way, I may be posting Bella's outfit up on my profile.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, once again. Please review this chapter everyone! xD Gah ... I must sound like a borken record!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	13. Love

**_Chapter 13 - Love_**

Alice hadn't exactly changed my backyard much, but for some reason it looked magical. She had hung twinkling lights along the fences, and she had hung them from the house roof to the largest tree at the end of the yard. She had put on the deck fire, and there was party food on the massive deck table. She had bought some garden lamps and placed them on the grass and there was also a large speaker that music was blasting out of. There were plenty of chairs around the yard as well

"Wow Alice, this is great!" I whispered and she grinned widely because I liked it

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie then walked onto the deck and stood next to me and Alice

"Wow Bella, you look gorgeous!" Rosalie gushed

"You look a hundred times better," I told here. Rose looked absolutely stunning in a striking violet long sleeved dress that ended an inch below her butt. It was very tight fitting and it was perfect on her. She matched it with black jimmy choos just like Alice.

"No seriously Bella, you look the best here," Rose argued

"I second that," Edward muttered under his breath, but I heard

I turned and looked at him and raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged

People then started to arrive. All the guys that walked out onto my deck would gawk at me and then walk off the deck and onto the grass

I sighed in frustration and had a small glass of vodka and coke and then walked over to Alice

"You having fun Bells?" she asked

"Uh, yeah," I muttered and she frowned

"You're supposed to be having a good time, come on!" she urged and pulled me onto the grass where people were dancing

Alice made me dance with her, and I felt embarrassed at first, but I found that the more vodka and cokes I had the more into the dancing I got.

Alice and I were grinding against each other as a joke and we burst out laughing at how horrid we must look

The party had been going on for about an hour and a half, and I was already having a lot of fun

Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and I spun around to come face to face to Edward. He looked like he was drunk, but he wasn't to bad

"Hey Edward, you having fun?" I asked, my words slurred a little

"I am now," he whispered and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and I smiled at him

"Dance with me," he said and I nodded

After another hour and about seven more large vodka and cokes, I knew I was totally drunk, but I didn't care

I felt like everything was right in the world, that nothing was wrong, everything was great! And being in Edward's arms made me feel all the more better

"Bella … I-I have b-been trying … to tell you f-for a long t-time, that I really … l-love you!" Edward stuttered because of the alcohol. It looked like the alcohol was also giving him a major confidence boost

"You love m-me," I giggled and Edward grinned goofily

"Y-yup!" he said

I didn't mean to say what was about to come out of my lips, it just felt natural, because I realised that I was true

"I love you too!" I blurted out and all of a sudden his lips were on mine

I felt the blood under my skin boil; I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Suddenly we were walking backwards, onto the deck, into the house, up the stairs … into my bedroom

I fell backwards onto my bed and Edward was on top of me, shifting his weight so that he didn't crush me. Throughout all of this our lips had not separated

We carried on making out and then both our shirts were on the floor, and I realised what was about to happen.

* * *

I woke up the next morning under my bed sheets, naked. The aching between my legs told me exactly what had happened last night. I couldn't remember anything, I couldn't even remember who I'd had sex with, and I felt like a slut.

When I turned around to see who I had slept with I felt like I was going to die. I couldn't believe it! I had _lost my virginity_ to my best friend! I had had a _one night stand_ with my best friend! _Oh my god!_

Then suddenly the events of last night flooded my brain

"_Bella … I-I have b-been trying … to tell you f-for a long t-time, that I really … l-love you!"_

"_You love m-me,"_

"_I love you too!"_

Wow! I can't believe that Edward and I had proclaimed love to each other! I didn't know if he meant it because he was drunk, but I discovered, _soberly,_ that I do love Edward.

I didn't think of last night as a slutty one night stand anymore, because I had made love with someone that I _did_ love!

I ran my hands through Edward's hair as he slept peacefully, his chest rising and falling

After twenty minutes of watching Edward sleep, he finally woke up. When his eyes opened he had the same realisation I had had twenty minutes ago, when I saw his jaw drop I realised what I must have looked like earlier

"Oh my god!" he gasped, staring intently at me

"I know," I whispered coolly

"How are you being calm about this?" he asked me, in a rather loud voice

"Because I came to terms with it twenty minutes ago," I responded

"What happened?" he asked

"Well, I didn't exactly remember at first either, because we were both extremely drunk last night. What I remember is that you told me that you loved me, and then I told you that I loved you as well," I explained and his eyes bulged and I looked away awkwardly

After a minute of silence he turned my head and lifted my chin so that I was looking at him

"I meant every word of it," he whispered. He had that same emotion in his eyes that I could never put a name to, but I had discovered it. It was the emotion Gavin used to have in his eyes when he looked at me, the look Emmett and Rose have when they look at each other and the same for Ali and Jasper, plus Carlisle and Esme. _It was love. _

I leaned up and kissed him on the lips lightly, and he kissed me back. It didn't feel too weird being naked in bed next to Edward, because I suppose last night he saw every part of me from several different angles. But it was still a little bit awkward.

"What are we going to tell Alice, how do we explain why we suddenly vanished last night," I whispered

"Just tell her we were in here talking," he said

"But she was there when we were making out!" I argued

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Um, tell her we spoke about it … I don't know if you want people to think we're just friends or not so the rest is up to you," he told me

"Maybe we should just keep it quiet for now, because it is kind of sudden," I mumbled

"Yeah, you're right. Let's keep it quiet for now," Edward agreed and then got out of my bed and quickly changed into the clothes he was wearing last night

"I'll see you later Bells, I'm going to go back to my house to have a shower and get some clean clothes," he told me and kissed me on the lips

"Okay, I'll see you later," I whispered and he walked out onto my balcony and I faintly heard him climbing the tree over to his balcony

I sighed and walked into my bathroom and had a roasting hot shower. It felt nice, and it kind of reminded me of Edward's warm and gentle touch and the hot trail his fingers left when they trailed over my skin. I stood in the shower as more flashbacks of last night came to me and I couldn't help but be shocked as I remembered all of mind and Edward's … _activities._

Once I was out of the shower I walked into my closet and put on a simple pair of dark baggy jeans, an electric blue _Henley's _jumper and my black UGG boots. I tucked my jeans into my boots and then I walked into my bathroom and brushed my hair and my teeth. I pulled my hair back into a tight pony tail and decided to take some pain relief, the pain between my legs still hurt quite a lot

I walked downstairs and sat in my kitchen and had some toast and coffee. I wasn't experiencing a bad hangover, I could feel some pain in my forehead but it was tolerable.

I finished my toast and carried my cup of coffee into the lounge with me and I switched the TV on and turned the news on.

I watched the news for ten minutes … until the banging on my door started

"Come in!" I yelled and Alice stormed into the room

"Why did you disappear from the party last night making out with my brother, and why didn't he come home?!" she yelled at me

"He stayed with me," I replied coolly

"Doing what?" she asked

"Talking," I told her and she glared at me

"About…" she hedged

"Stuff," I said and she groaned

"I need more than that Bella, please!" she begged

"We spoke about the making out thing and decided to remain friends," I told her and she frowned

"That doesn't make sense! If you spent ten minutes making out, you obviously like each other!" she said in frustration and I just shrugged

"Oh well, there is plenty more fish in the sea," I said, acting like I didn't care about Edward

"How can you say that Bella?! Edward has liked you for a long time!" she huffed

"He thought it was best if we stayed friends as well! It wasn't just me!" I snapped and she scowled

"Whatever," she muttered and sat on the armchair

I suddenly felt myself having another flashback

_**Flashback:**_

_My breathing started to slow like it usually did when I was falling asleep, but it continued to slow, it wouldn't stop slowing. I suddenly felt a load of pain hit my lungs but before I could wake up and scream I got sucked into the darkness and the last thing I felt was my chest stop rising and falling. _

_One small light appeared in the darkness, it looked like a candle flickering to life. I could faintly hear voices, but not enough to know who had said what_

"_SOMEBODY HELP! SHE ISN'T BREATHING!" I heard somebody yell and then I felt people pressing down on my chest_

"_CARLISLE, PLEASE DO SOMETHING, I LOVE HER!" The same voice yelled_

_**Flashback Over:**_

Now I could recognise the voice as Edward's and to say I was shocked was an understatement. Edward had loved me for nearly a year and a half, and he had never said anything

I wish that he'd have told me, so that I would have realised sooner. But I wasn't mad at him; I know how it feels to be afraid of rejection. If the situation was reversed I probably would have been too scared to admit it as well, but Edward was gorgeous and could get any girl he wanted, he was the kind of guy that could turn some men gay! I didn't understand why he would be nervous of me rejecting him. I am not anything nothing special, I am average … plain.

But I was on an all time high, I had moved on from my failed love with Gavin, I had found someone better, someone I cared for ten times as much

I suddenly felt like Edward was perfect for me. We had plenty in common and had known each other and been best friends for an extremely long time, over thirteen years to be exact

I also felt that all the bad things that had happened to me over the past two years were worth the pain, because they led me to Edward. Almost like I had to go through all of that to discover my love for Edward

It was true we hadn't gone about it the right way by sleeping together when we were drunk, but I didn't care, because I had Edward now and I knew how strongly he felt for me and I knew how strongly I felt for him, a strength I should have noticed long ago

I had been blind throughout all of this time, I had loved him but I was in denial, and I had been in denial for so long that I actually believed I didn't love him. But I couldn't deny it or even try to hide it anymore. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_FINALLY!_ Is all I have to say! (:I loved writing this chapter! The chapters when Edward and Bella get together are always the best ones to write**

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! Please review this chapter! Tell me what you think of the sex! :P**

**_Mia xxx_**


	14. Secrecy

**_Chapter 14 - Secrecy_**

I walked out of my house and hopped into my car and started speeding down the road towards the high school.

I got there in three minutes and the minute I got out of my car I walked towards Edward, who was waiting casually leaning against his silver Volvo

Edward and I met here everyday at six in the evening, to make sure that on week day's teachers wouldn't be here. We still wanted our relationship to remain a secret, and Alice would surely figure out if we were making out in my room or Edward's room because she never knocks! And Edward and I figured out that the school would be the last place anyone would look for us, especially Alice because she doesn't like the building, she says its ugly everyday!

I placed both my hands in his, and we had the usual awkward moment that we always had when we met up

We had been secretly dating for over two weeks now, and it was still weird since we had been best friends for twelve years. But after the first five minutes we relax because we enjoy each others company so much

"Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Sorry, I zoned out. I'm fine," I assured him and he nodded

"You know, I wonder if any of the receptionists have seen us here on the CCTV cameras," Edward mused

"If they have then wouldn't the principal have called us to his office by now?" I questioned and he thought about it

"I suppose you're right," he said

"Of course I am, this is me we're talking about," I snorted and Edward laughed, the awkward moment was now over

He leaned forward and so did I, and the minute our lips lightly touched I felt weak at the knees. He wrapped his arms around my waist like usual and my back arched towards him slightly

Edward broke the kiss and smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back

"Edward, we're going to have to tell everyone that we're together eventually," I whispered, the smiled fading off of my face

"I know Bells, but can't we enjoy it like this for now, the fact that just us two know about what is going on makes it feel like it is just you and me and no one else … no distractions," he said and I was instantly smiling again

"Okay," I whispered and got onto my tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his lips

I thought I heard someone moving behind us, but I was to lost in the kiss to take any notice of it

After we finished kissing I turned around to see if anyone was there, but there wasn't. _Must have been hearing things Bella._

"Shall we leave now? We can hang out as friends over at your house," Edward told me and I giggled

"Of course," I said. After pecking me one more time on the lips, Edward got into his Volvo and sped out of the parking lot and I sighed happily

I walked over to my car and got in and started speeding home as well, eager to be with Edward again.

_**

* * *

**__**Anonymous Person POV**_

I walked into the school parking lot and started to head towards the building. I lived around the corner from the school so I didn't need to drive

Before I reached building one to find my homework sheet, I heard some shuffling in the parking lot

I turned around and stopped my jaw from dropping at the sight in front of me. _Isabella Swan_ and _Edward Cullen_ making out?!

I pulled out my cell phone and took a small video of them and a photo just in case.

I ran into building one and found my homework sheet and I stayed in the building until Edward and Bella left

I walked back to my house and decided if I should tell anyone about what I had seen.

I decided not to. Edward and Bella obviously did not want anyone to know about their relationship. I would respect their privacy and let them be.

_**

* * *

**__**Edward POV:**_

I hung out with Bella in her bedroom for the rest of the night and I went home at eleven o'clock and got straight into bed

When I woke up the next morning I rushed to change and I climbed over to Bella's straight away

When I got into her room I found that it was empty. I sat on her bed and something on her computer desk caught my eye. It was the picture Carlisle and Esme had given Bella for her birthday over two weeks ago. Bella and I looked so happy then, but I bet we looked even happier now

Bella then walked into the room looked clad in a baby blue silk gown that ended an inch above mid thigh

Bella froze at first and then relaxed slightly, but she blushed when she realised what she was wearing in front of me

"Oh come on Bella! I've seen you in your underwear before and in bikinis!" I chuckled

"Yeah, but that was when we were just friends!" she reminded me and I shrugged

"In case you're forgetting, I saw you naked on a special night over two weeks ago." I chuckled as Bella glared at me

She didn't say anything though; she just walked into her closet to get dressed for school

She returned five minutes later wearing a pair of dark knee length denim shorts with a chocolate brown leather belt that matched her eyes. She had also put on a basic black v-neck vest top and a chocolate brown short sleeved '_New York_' full-zip hoodie that she left unzipped. She put on some black canvas lace up plimsolls and stood up ready

"Warm today Bells?" I asked her, nodding towards her shorts and short sleeves. She nodded and smiled shyly

Bella would still have the odd days where she was still really warm despite the cold weather. It was an after affect from her pneumonia. It pretty much scared the shit out of me when she was like this, because Bella was so small and fragile that I felt like anything could hurt her

"Come on, let's get to school," she said and grabbed my hand and we walked out of her house and walked over to my Volvo

We heard the front door of my house open and Bella quickly pulled her hand out of mine

"Edward, Bella!" Alice squealed and she bounced over to us

"What's up Alice?" I asked her

"Well my Porsche needs to get repairs at the moment so I was wondering if I could maybe ride with you guys?" Alice asked

"Can't Jasper take you?" I questioned

"He already left to go to the airport with Emmett to go back to college ten minutes ago, which was before I realised my car wouldn't start up," she explained and I sighed

"Fine, get in the back," I told her and she squealed again and gave me a hug

"Thanks Edward!" she yelled happily and got into the backseat behind Bella

I drove us to school and we arrived there within two minutes because I was speeding

"I swear you drive faster and faster everyday!" Bella muttered and I laughed at her and Alice's eyes danced between us and Bella noticed and froze and I rolled my eyes at Bella but Alice thought I was rolling my eyes at her

"Bella, she did that when we were just friends you just didn't notice," I whispered in Bella's left ear and she frowned

We got out of the car and Alice pulled me to the side and I told Bella I'd catch up with her

"Why have you suddenly stopped trying to get with Bella? About a month ago you would be in your bedroom all the time thinking of ways to tell her you loved her and you would complain to me about it all the time! Now all of a sudden you're happy all the time and seem content with being friends with her! Have you met someone else?" Alice asked without hiding the frown at the idea, obviously in disgust of the idea of me being with anyone besides Bella

"Of course not," I told her

"Then why are you so happy all of a sudden?" She questioned

"Because I realised that I should be happy to even be best friends with Bella, she is amazing! Maybe in time we will be together but for now maybe being friends is what is best for us," I explained and she pursed her lips

"Okay … but if you get with another girl I'll beat you down!" Alice threatened

"Of course I won't, Bella is the only girl for me," I said honestly. That was the only honest thing I had said through the whole conversation! Actually no, I told I wasn't with another girl which was true because I'm with Bella.

"Is Bella not feeling the cold again today?" Alice asked, changing the subject

"Yeah, that's why she is wearing half lengths and a vest and a short sleeved jacket. She really does scare the shit out of me Alice and she doesn't realise it," I sighed and Alice smiled comfortingly at me

"She'll be fine Edward, the heat will go away in time," she assured me and I just nodded

"Well I better go catch up with her," I said to Alice

"Okay, I'll see you later," Alice mumbled and then I ran after Bella

"What was that about?" Bella demanded the minute I reached her

"She was asking me why it seemed like I had given up trying to get with you." I chuckled and Bella laughed

We walked to homeroom together and sat in our usual assigned seats. Some girl in our class who I never really noticed before kept giving Bella and I funny looks

After our morning lessons Bella and I went to lunch and sat down at our table when suddenly Lauren Mallory screamed and stormed out of the cafeteria

_**

* * *

**__**Anonymous Person POV again!**_

I walked into the cafeteria at lunch and sat down at my usual table where Lauren Mallory was bitching with her cronies

"Yeah, I saw some girl ask Edward Cullen out the other day and she cried when he turned her down! As if anyone but me has a chance with a hot guy like him!" Lauren gushed and I frowned

"Actually Laruen, Edward Cullen has a girlfriend," I informed her and showed her the video and the picture of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan making out in the parking lot. I felt bad for showing her the picture and the video because it wasn't fair on Bella and Edward since they obviously wanted their privacy! I regretted showing it her the minute I realised how mean it was of me to do it!

Suddenly Lauren screamed, snatched my phone off of me and then stormed out of the cafeteria

"Shit!" I cussed under my breath

_**

* * *

**__**Bella POV:**_

Everyone at school was eager to know why Lauren Mallory had stormed out of the cafeteria, besides Edward and I because we were to happy to care

I walked to biology with Edward and we sat down at our usual lab desk together and then Mr. Banner walked into the room and started instructing us on the practical work we would do during the lesson

Lauren Mallory walked into the lesson half an hour late and told Mr. Banner she had been with the nurse because she felt faint. After he told her that it was alright she walked to her desk, glaring at me the whole time as she did so

After Biology and gym I walked out into the parking lot with Edward and everyone was either staring at us, smiling at us, whispering about us or glaring at us. I realised that all the girls were glaring at me … and all the guys were glaring at Edward.

I didn't understand what was going on until I saw someone pointing at the wall of the largest building in the school … the cafeteria

I spun around to look where the person was pointing and I gasped at what I saw

Edward looked at me in shock and I instantly knew that he had nothing to do with it. I felt humiliated about the whole thing and I was upset as well, no one was supposed to know this yet! Bust most of all I felt guilty, because the people who I cared about had to find out this way instead of me telling them

I looked around the parking lot to see that Alice was fuming by Edward's car. She wasn't angry about the wall, she was angry with me and Edward

I thought about the events of this afternoon and I suddenly realised who had done this …

_Lauren Mallory!_

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**Dum Dum Dum! :D Drama! _Ha. _The reason I didn't name the _anonymous person_, was because it was just an add on to show how everyone found out. I don't want everyone to hate the random fictional Person! :P**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed yesterday's chapter. I got quite a lot of them yesterday. I have just reached over eighty reviews, and I'm hoping to reach one hundred! So please review everyone! (:**

**_Mia xxx_**


	15. Final Chapter Journey To Travel

**_Final Chapter - Chapter 15 - Journey to Travel_**

"Oh no!" I said as Alice started stomping towards us. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, as if to protect me

"Everyone knows we're together now, so no harm will come out of me holding you," he muttered and I sighed

"How could you?!" Alice screamed, mainly at Edward which surprised me

"We wanted it to remain a secret for a while," Edward replied calmly and Alice glared at him

"If that picture hadn't have been put up how long would it have been until I found out?! Another year? Two maybe?!" Alice snapped and I cringed at the ferocious expression on her face

"Of course not Alice," he said and she scowled

"You lied to my face this morning!" she spat at him

"Only about the one part! I told you the truth that I hadn't met someone else and that Bella is the only girl for me!" Edward defended

"You still lied though, about the friendship thing!" Alice yelled at him and then she turned towards me, her expression was less angry, but it was full of hurt, sadness and betrayal

"I thought we told each other everything Bella. You have been dating my brother since your birthday and you never told me!" she said

"How did you know it's been since my birthday?" I asked confused

"Because it was after that night when he didn't come home that he stopped complaining to me that he didn't know how to tell you that he loved you," she explained and I just nodded weakly and looked at Edward, to scared to look at Alice's sad face

"I'm so sorry Alice, but Edward and I thought it would be best if we kept it between the two of us just for a little while so that we could get used to being together without everybody staring at us all the time. If it was to awkward then we could end it and be best friends again and no-one would have been the wiser! But we are happy together and we were planning on telling you, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Charlie in a week or so," I told her and she sighed

"Okay, I forgive you I guess …" she trailed off and I smiled and hugged her

"By the way, congratulations!" she whispered excitedly in my ear and I giggled and stepped back so that I was standing next to Edward again, holding his hand.

"Well, I guess we better go back to my house and tell Esme and Carlisle," Edward said

"Yeah I guess. When will we tell Em, Rose and Jazz, they're all at college, they went back today!" I reminded Edward

"I'll ring them," Alice assured me and I nodded

"Thanks," I mumbled

"Let's go then," Edward urged and pulled me towards his Volvo

I got in the passenger seat next to him and Alice got in the back behind me

Edward drove us back to his house, but he didn't speed this time. Obviously nervous about telling his parents

We got there in ten minutes and as soon as we got out of the car Alice dragged me into the house and Edward followed behind

We walked into the living room where Carlisle and Esme were sitting. Esme was reading a gardening catalogue and Carlisle was reading some sort of biology book

"Ahem," Edward coughed to get their attention. Esme and Carlisle both looked up and looked at me and smiled warmly

"Hello Kids, what's up?" Carlisle asked

"Edward and I are together!" I blurted out and then blushed, "Oops!" I muttered and Edward just chuckled

Esme squealed and then ran over to me and gave me a hug. Carlisle then kissed me on the cheek and they both then hugged Edward

"This is great news. We guessed it about a week ago but it's great to have it confirmed!" Esme gushed and I smiled

"Thanks, it's fantastic that you accept and approve of this," I said and she smiled

"Of course we approve Bella, we have always wanted you and Edward to get together, you're far more incredible than any of the girlfriends he has ever had. We hope but sort of knew you'd get together someday," Esme told me and I smiled and I saw Edward beaming from the corner of my eye

"Wow, thanks Esme. You're amazing as well, you've always been great to me," I said to her and she smiled

"Dearest Bella, every mother dreams of having a girl like you going out with their son. You would be an amazing daughter in law," she sighed and Edward and I started choking on air

"Let's not talk about that right now mum, we haven't been together that long," Edward said

"But you've been best friends for thirteen years; you have always had a connection. Now that you are officially together I don't see why you should wait till you are like twenty to get married," she argued

"Esme, we don't know how long this will last. I mean I hope it lasts forever but we can't be sure," I said and Edward nodded

"I bet it will!" She and Alice both sang and I rolled my eyes at how they were acting

"Let's go to your house," Edward said

"Okay," I agreed. We walked out of his front door and over to my house. Instead of opening the door and going in Edward waited at the doorstep

"Bella, we're going to dinner tonight. Go upstairs, get dressed and I will come and get you at half five," he told me

"Um, okay," I said and he chuckled at the surprised look on my face

"Go get ready, Bella," he said and then disappeared back to his house

I ran up to my bedroom and into my closet and looked for a nice dress to wear for dinner

I ended up finding a beautiful navy blue Tiered Chiffon dress that ended an inch above mid thigh. I matched it with some black four inch metallic leather cuff platforms and a black quilted shoulder bag

I walked into my bathroom and just kept my makeup natural. I put on black mascara and black eyeliner; I put a bit of bronzer on my cheeks and a bit of clear lip-gloss on my lips

I got a text on my phone off Alice with and address on it _'go to that place Bella' _she had put

The address was in Port Angeles and it wasn't a place I had been to before.

I walked downstairs and out of the house and I got into my rover and started it up

It took an hour to arrive in Port Angeles and another half an hour looking for the address that Alice had given me. I finally found the address and it was a restaurant … it looked extremely fancy as well, I was scared I was underdressed

I gave my car keys to the valet and once my car was out of sight I rolled my eyes. Trust Edward to pick a restaurant that has valet parking!

I walked into the restaurant to find that it was empty. The only sound to be heard was the clicking of my heels on the black vinyl floor that beautifully matched the cream walls

Suddenly a waiter in a tux appeared in front of me and he was smiling politely at me

"Would you be the beautiful Miss Isabella Swan," he asked me and I frowned at the fact he used the word beautiful. Edward had obviously been speaking to this waiter

"I'm Miss Isabella Swan but I don't know about the beautiful part," I mumbled shyly and he chuckled

"Mr Edward told me that you would comment on the beautiful part," he said and I smiled triumphantly because I was right, Edward had put him up to it

"Where is Edward anyway?" I asked politely

"He is waiting for you. Follow me," the waited said and lead me out of the room we were in

We walked past lots of cream tables with fancy black leather seats. We eventually stopped by a door that led to a room made of translucent walls. I could just about see the silhouette of a man on the other side of the walls; I could tell the person was Edward.

The waiter opened the door and led me inside the room where Edward was standing by a rather large cream table with two huge black chairs around it. Edward was also wearing a tux and I couldn't help but smile at how great he looked in it

"Bella," he whispered and his eyes were wide and I was confused

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked urgently and he laughed at me like I was missing something extremely obvious

"Don't be absurd Bella! Nothing is wrong! You look gorgeous," he told me and I blushed crimson and Edward chuckled again

"Well, I will leave you two alone. Ring the bell when you would like your starter," the waiter said and bowed in front of us and I scowled at how fancy it all was

"Thank you Stanley," Edward said and then the waiter left the room

"Why is this restaurant empty Edward?" I asked him suspiciously and he grinned

"I rented it for the night," he explained and I nearly started choking on air

"You … Y-you rented this restaurant for t-the whole n-night?!" I stuttered and Edward laughed

"Of course I did. I wanted tonight to be special Bella, I did all of this for us," he told me and I smiled at how sweet he was being

"Okay," I sighed, surrendering

We sat down at the large table and Edward held both of my hands and we talked for a bit

"Have you heard anything off of Tanya and Gavin?" Edward asked me, not hiding the disgust in his voice

"I speak to Tanya all the time and I ask her how her daughter is. Gavin IMed me on my birthday whilst you guys were setting up the garden. He said happy birthday and then he asked me to give him another chance and I said no. Then he said he knew that I still loved him and I told him that I didn't and that I was completely over him and that I didn't want to speak to him ever again. He hasn't bothered me since," I told Edward

"That's good then, I don't want him within a hundred mile radius of you," Edward muttered and I smiled

"Neither do I. I've got everything I need right here," I said and squeezed Edward's hand tightly but it didn't bother him at all

"I couldn't agree more," Edward mumbled and kissed me lightly on the lips and afterwards I grinned

Edward rang the bell for the first course and we ate in a comfortable silence together

* * *

After we had finished all three courses we stayed at the table holding each others hands again

"Bella … did you mean it that night when you said you loved me when we were drunk? I told you that I meant it when I said it to you … but you didn't tell me whether you did not," he said and I smiled at him

"Of course I love you Edward! After everything that has happened this year, you have still stuck by me, even though I'm damaged goods! I love you and there is nothing you can do about it!" I told him and he chuckled

"That's good to know then, I don't feel like an idiot anymore," he said and I giggled

"Thank you," I said to him and he looked at me in confusion

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked

"For everything you've done! For helping me when I wasn't acting human, for defending me, for sticking by me even when I'm wrong, for loving me, for bringing me here tonight. Everything," I said and he looked at me blankly and I repeated, "Everything," in a whisper

"I do those kinds of things because I care about you Bella and I love you. All the bad stuff that has happened to you and even me this year I feel like it was all meant to happen, like those bad events were the things that had to bring us together. Maybe if we hadn't have gone through them we would still just be friends right now," he said

"I thought that before as well. Like it was the journey that we had to travel to be together," I mumbled and smiled slightly

"It was definitely worth it in my opinion. I couldn't live without you in my life," he murmured and I smiled wider and kissed him on the lips just like earlier

We had started off as merely friends, then we grew into best friends … and now we were lovers. We had gone through it all to discover that we were meant to be together. I had gone through terrible heart ache and Edward had healed me, and I had done the same for Edward. We belonged together and I can't ever deny it

We were two individuals that not many people expected to get together, but fate had bought us together and hopefully that is how it will remain forever. That is what _thirteen years_ of friendship can for two people.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Aww, _I really loved that last bit, it's just so _sweet!_ :D I just want to say that the anonymous person in the last chapter was _not_ Jessica Stanley _nor_ was is Angela Webber! It was just a random person, I didn't want to name the person because everyone would hate the characted! Lol. I'm gutted this story is over, I had a blast writing it for you all! (:**

**I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. Therefore I spent some time going through my reviews and wrote a list of the people who have been my most dedicated reviewers throughout this story!**

**_And here they are: ..._**

**Vampiregurl (I really enjoy reading your reviews :P)  
twilight-girl19  
Spannieren  
Sara Lautner  
Chillz Hody  
lol21545  
Music of the wind  
FaNgTaStIc RoSe (One of my most dedicated reviewers ever!)  
Paliaya  
Mrs Robyn Cullen  
AngelsLuvMe**

**It's pretty amazing because a lot of you guys whom I just listed were in my most dedicated reviewers list in the authors note in the end of my other story '_Destiny'_ ! All of you have been amazing, most of you review every chapter, There are a few of you who sometimes even review twice for one chapter! :D I love you lot, thank you!**

**Also, once again, I want to thank my best friend Keeley whose pen name is _Lil'MissKeyz _without her support this story would probably be incomplete (: iiLOveYOohHunnii**

**_Mia xxx_**


End file.
